After All These Years
by tippy093
Summary: It's been 10 years since Klaus left for England and Caroline has changed a lot since then. With Klaus's return to the states, will Caroline have room for him in her life, after all these years? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

The slamming of the door to the apartment awoke Caroline from her nodding off. She was seated cross-legged on her bed, with her lap top in front of her. She was ready to go yell at Kol for being so loud when she heard the feminine giggle coming from the hall way. Caroline shook her head thinking "_Another Friday night, another one night stand." _Kol was her best friend and roomie for the past five years, but that didn't mean she agreed with his life style. Kol and Caroline had been friends for the better part of 20 years. They were so different, but they shared a bond that time and distance just couldn't erase. And Kol made sure to remind Caroline of this, especially when she wanted nothing more than to punch him. His reminder came in the form of a beautiful handmade wooden picture frame that sat on her night stand next to her bed. The frame had four slots, each with a picture of them. The first picture is of when they were four years old. It was taken a week after the Mikaelson's had moved to Mystic Falls from England. Caroline, Kol and Kol's twin sister Rebekah were all in a sand box. Kol was pouring sand on his sister's head, looking at the camera with a mischievous smirk. Poor Rebekah was sitting next to Caroline and wailing, as sand piled up on her beautiful blonde hair. Caroline had one hand on Rebekah's shoulder comforting the girl, the other hand was on her hip and she had her best Miss Mystic smile plastered on her little face. That was the day that Caroline, Kol and Rebekah became best friends. The three of them were inseparable and while Caroline adored Rebekah, she always had a special kinship with Kol. The next picture in the frame was of Caroline, riding piggy back on Kol and Rebekah, riding piggy back on Kol and Rebekah's older brother Klaus. All four of them were smiling. Klaus was 18 and the picture was taken at his graduation party. Caroline was only 14 at the time, but had been harboring the biggest crush on Klaus for 4 years. Kol always teased her about it, which is why she was on Kol's back in the picture. Klaus had offered to take her, but Caroline had timidly declined. Only a month after this picture was taken, the Mikaelson's moved back to England. Caroline had been distraught and missed her best friends dearly. They didn't really keep in touch, even though they had promised each other they would. They were starting high school, and Caroline met new friends and got involved in every committee and joined the cheerleading squad. The third picture in the frame was of when Kol and Caroline got their first apartment together. They reconnected their freshman year of college when they stumbled across each other on campus. Due to unforeseen events, the summer before their sophomore year, they got an apartment just off campus together. In this picture, Kol had his arm around Caroline's shoulders and was taking the picture with his other hand, Caroline had one arm around Kol's waist and her other hand resting on her rather large baby bump. She was 8 months pregnant in the picture. Layla would arrive a month later, a mere 3 weeks before classes would start for the semester. The final picture was the one they had taken the day the three of them, Caroline, Kol and Layla, moved into their beautiful New York City apartment. It was 2 years ago and Kol and Caroline had both been ecstatic about graduating college. They both got jobs in NYC and decided they would continue to live together. Caroline loved the help that Kol gave with Layla and Kol loved Caroline's cooking, cleaning and laundry skills. In the picture, Caroline had Layla on her hip, but the sweet little girl had one arm hooked around Kol's neck as well as one arm hooked around Caroline's neck. Both Kol and Caroline were kissing Layla's cheeks and the little girl was laughing uncontrollably with her eyes closed and her mouth in a wide smile.

As soon as Caroline heard Kol's bedroom door close, she snuck out of bed to go peek in on Layla. Caroline smiled at her daughter. Layla was laying sprawled out on the bed, clutching her pink teddy bear, known as pink bear. Layla had beautiful blue eyes, just like her dad and soft blonde curls, like her mom. She was sweet and loyal, just like the father she would never get to meet. Some nights when Caroline watched Layla sleep, she thought about him. She missed him, a lot. Sometimes Caroline would look at old photo albums to remember his face. Sometimes she would curse him for leaving her. But most times, Caroline would just play with the necklace she never took off. It always made her feel better, because it reminded her of him. Caroline leaned in and kissed her sweet, sleeping daughter on the cheek and silently left Layla's room. Caroline tip toed to the kitchen to grab some cereal and granola bars and two bananas. She and Kol had two big rules concerning his revolving door of women. Rule number one was Kol was not allowed to bring them over until Layla was in bed. Layla worshiped her uncle Kol and didn't need to know the truth of his womanizing ways. Rule number two was that Caroline and Layla would remain scarce until the one night stand had left. No need to make an already awkward situation even more awkward. So on nights like tonight, when Caroline was awake and aware of Kol's date, she would grab some quick food for Layla and herself to munch on while watching cartoons and waiting on Kol's girl to leave.

Around 8:30 in the morning, Caroline finally heard the front door slam shut. She looked at Layla, who was happily munching away on a granola bar, watching Dora.

"C'mon sweetie. Let's go see Uncle Kol." Caroline said as she brushed the crumbs off her bed spread.

"Okay, mommy. Are we still going to buy my new school supplies for kindergarten today?" Layla asked, as she bounded out of the room and down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Yup. Have you decided which back pack you want?" Caroline started the coffee maker and then looked at Kol, who was groaning and lying face down on the couch. "What's the matter, buddy? Not a good night?"

"Ugh! You have no idea. I have the hangover from he….Hey Lay." Kol smiled at his favorite girl, as he called Layla.

"Why'd you drink so much, Kol?" Caroline placed a mug of black coffee in front of Kol and began to make pancakes.

"Oh, only because my entire life is completely ruined." Kol flailed his arms around wildly as he sat up and began to chug his coffee.

"I doubt that, drama queen." Caroline teased. She turned Dora back on the TV for Layla to watch so her and Kol could have a grown up conversation.

"I'm a drama queen?! Here…." Kol grabbed his cell phone from his room. "Listen." He told Caroline as he pulled up a voicemail. "I received this last night as I was leaving the office."

Caroline put the phone to her ear and heard the gruff, accented voice that she hadn't heard in 10 years, "Kol, it's your father. Your brothers finally convinced me it was time to expand the business to the states. Elijah and Niklaus are both going to be heading over to NYC to begin the expansion. They will be arriving at JFK around noon. Pick them up. Also, I emailed you an acceptable resignation letter for your current job. You may have been able to avoid working for me by refusing to stay in England, but now you have no choice. You will start first thing on Monday, helping your brothers. Don't disappoint me." Caroline's eyes widened as the call just cut off. No I love you, no I miss you, not even a goodbye.

* * *

**AN: **This is my first ever fan fic, so please be kind with any reviews. I'd love to hear any comments, suggestions or helpful criticisms. Thanks for reading! I hope to post Chapter 2 in the next day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you all so much for the kind words, follows and favs. I feel much more confident in posting more of this story. I do want to address one thing that will disappoint most of you, but I feel it's necessary for Caroline's character. Klaus is not Layla's father. I promise that I will reveal who Layla's father is in a future chapter and you will know the whole story behind Layla. Please be patient and stick with me. I can't promise it will be the most riveting story you will ever read, I can promise to give my all. Thank you, again!

* * *

"Wow." Caroline wasn't sure what to say. And that rarely happened. "Um, so…." Caroline looked at Kol sympathetically. She knew Mikael Mikaelson was a tough man to love and even tougher on his kids. Finn and Elijah, the oldest Mikaelson children, were by far his favorites. Rebekah gained favor by being the only girl. Klaus and Kol, however, both had it rough growing up. That was why Kol decided to go to college in the states, instead of England like his siblings. "I'm surprised Klaus is working for your dad. I guess that makes you the final recruit."

Kol chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, Nik finally came to his senses when he couldn't get a job in all of England, unless he worked for my father. Mikael's a prick like that." Kol checked the time. "How are those pancakes coming, Care? Apparently, I have to play chauffer to my big brothers today. I can't be late and be a disappointment." Kol said sarcastically.

Caroline had just finished flipping pancakes onto three plates. "All ready. Layla, turn the TV off. It's breakfast time!"

They finished breakfast and Kol hopped in the shower, while Caroline helped Layla get dressed for the day. When Kol was done, Caroline took her turn in the shower, while Kol colored with Layla. After five years, they were a well-oiled machine when it came to getting all three of them dressed and out of the house on time. Caroline and Layla left for the store to get some school supplies, as Layla would be starting Kindergarten in a couple weeks.

* * *

Kol got to JFK about ten minutes before the plane let out. He just paced, waiting to see his brothers. Though he saw Elijah a couple of times since he moved to NYC, Kol hadn't seen Klaus in six years. He wondered just how much Klaus had changed. Finally, Kol saw them. He furrowed his brow and squinted because each of his brothers had a woman on their arms. His furrow turned into a broad smile as he realized Elijah's arm was linked to none other than his twin sister.

"Kol!" Rebekah shouted as she ran the best she could in her designer 4 inch heels.

Kol immediately scooped up his sister into a huge bear hug. "Bekah, baby sister! I didn't know you were coming too!"

Rebekah scoffed at Kol calling her his baby sister. She was younger by ten minutes and he never ceased to remind her. "Did you think I would stay in London, with Finn? God no!" Kol laughed. They all loved Finn, but he was just not fun.

Elijah walked up to Kol and patted his shoulder. "Kol, it's good to see you brother. I've missed you."

"Lijah, it's good to see you as well. I trust your flight was good." Elijah nodded. "Nik." Kol looked at Klaus. "It's been a long time, big brother."

Klaus smiled and pulled his little brother into a fierce hug. "Yes it has. Too long."

"And who is this?" Kol asked, smirking at the beautiful brunette standing beside Klaus.

"This is my girlfriend, Tatia. Tatia, this is Kol." Klaus introduced them, as he put one hand on Tatia's lower back as a sign of possession and used the other hand in a sweeping gesture between his girlfriend and brother.

"Wait. Is this the same Tatia you have been dating for 2 years?" Kol was shocked. His brother _had_ changed.

"3 years." Tatia interjected.

"You've gone soft, Nik." Klaus just shook his head at his brother. He used to live like his brother, taking a different woman every night, but when he met Tatia, he decided to try settling down. It worked, for the most part. He had many temptations to stray, mostly in the form of women at the office. Especially his personal assistant, Genevieve. Klaus wouldn't say he _loved_ Tatia. No, his constant flirtations with other women and his dalliances with Genevieve would prove that he wasn't in love. A man in love wouldn't let his personal assistant give him blow jobs. However, Klaus knew he cared for Tatia. Enough to keep her around and want to keep her happy, despite his less than faithful behavior. This is why he quickly agreed to having Tatia accompany him to NYC. She was a teacher and could easily get a job here. Plus he couldn't very well bring Genevieve with him and not his girlfriend.

Klaus smiled at Tatia. "Not soft, brother. Just matured. Some day you will meet someone worthy of giving up the womanizing lifestyle, too." Tatia leaned into Klaus. She loved how romantic he could be, when he wanted to. She knew his eyes strayed and she even had a feeling he had a few itches scratched by other woman, mainly his slutty assistant. But he _always_ came home to her. Unless he was away on business, they always spent the night together. It was what Tatia hung on to. Someday he would tire of the other women and finally propose.

As the group grabbed all their luggage, Kol realized something. "So, where are you guys staying?"

"With you, silly." Rebekah winked at her twin.

"Uh, um…. Well. I…" Kol stammered. He had to come up with a quick lie. No one else knew about Layla. And he was sure Caroline didn't want them finding out just yet. "My roomie is really private. I don't think they'd like the intrusion." He finally managed to say. It wasn't an all-out lie either. Caroline was very private and protective of Layla.

Suddenly, Klaus, Tatia, Rebekah and even Elijah started laughing. Kol looked from sibling to sibling, quite confused. "Do you really think we would make plans to expand our business in NYC and not already have bought places to live?" Elijah asked.

"But now I really want to meet your roomie. Cuz you got way too flustered. How weird is he? Or are you hiding him from us? Why? Are you ashamed of us?" Rebekah began spouting questions off a mile a minute. "Wait, is he hot and you are afraid he is going to fall madly in love with me?"

"Hold up, Beks." Kol put a hand on her shoulder. "You know I love you all and I am most definitely not ashamed of you. It's just…it's hard to explain." Kol said with a shrug. How would he explain Layla, without giving away Caroline's past?

They all loaded into Kol's SUV, with Kol and Elijah in the front and Klaus sitting between his two best girls. "Okay, who's first?"

"You can bring Bekah and me to this address." Elijah handed Kol a piece of paper. It belonged to a beautiful brownstone town house. Of course Elijah would want something with history and culture. It was just like him.

"Decided to bunk with Lijah, eh Beks?" Kol looked back at his sister as he pulled up to the curb.

"At least with Elijah I don't have to listen to moaning all night long. I spent one night with these two," She pointed at Klaus and Tatia. "And I'm scarred for life." She shuddered remembering how for most of the night she heard her big brother, whom she idolized, pleasuring his girlfriend, whom she was not the biggest fan of.

Klaus chuckled and pulled Tatia into an intimate embrace. "I remember it being a really good night. I slept like a baby." He winked at his girlfriend and she caught his lips in a heated kiss that caused everyone else in the car to groan and exit.

Kol helped his sister with her bags and told Elijah to text him the location of where to meet Monday morning for his first day of work. He climbed back in the driver's seat and honked the horn. The loud, unexpected noise pulled Klaus and Tatia out of their passionate make out session. "C'mon Nik. This is my roomie's car. Can't you wait just a few minutes until I get you guys to your place?"

Klaus nodded at his brother and tried to pull away. Tatia had other ideas. She knew most of the office that would be relocated, Genevieve included, wouldn't be arriving until Tuesday or Wednesday. She had Klaus all to herself and she planned to make the most of it and show him that he didn't need other women.

Kol pulled up to a posh and very high class apartment building. He smiled knowingly. If the brown stone fit Elijah to a tee, something high class, extravagant and expensive fit Klaus. He liked to prove he was the "alpha male", as Klaus called it growing up, by showing just how much better he was. "Home sweet home, love birds." Kol called out and he pulled up to the curb of the building.

Tatia's eyes widened a bit. She was used to Klaus' excessive lifestyle, but this a bit more over the top than usual. He really wanted to make a splash in NYC. The doorman helped them with their bags and the couple said their goodbyes to Kol. As they ascended the elevator, Tatia looked at Klaus. "I have an interview on Monday at an elementary school. Someone who works for my cousin set it up. I should be a shoo-in. I'll know by the end of the week and then we can celebrate our new start in NYC."

Klaus eyed Tatia. "You're rather confident, huh? If you get the job, then I promise we will celebrate all weekend long." He said with a smirk as they stepped off the elevator into their new apartment.

Tatia stood by the huge picture window and enjoyed the view as Klaus came up behind her. "I believe you need to finish what you started in the car, my dear."

Tatia looked up at Klaus with lust filled eyes. "Which room should we christen first?" She winked and pulled off her shirt.

* * *

Kol dragged himself into his apartment and genuinely smiled for the first time all afternoon. He loved his family, but they were exhausting. The view he came home to was what made him happy, all the time. The TV was playing some cartoon movie about a princess, he never really paid attention. Layla was curled up on Caroline's lap and they both were sound asleep. He sat on the couch and nudged Caroline's knee. She grunted a bit and opened her eyes, looking groggily at Kol. "Hey." She said softly, careful not to wake the sleeping child in her arms. "How are your brothers?"

"Well, it wasn't just my brothers." Kol said cryptically. He knew Caroline and Rebekah hadn't had much contact since they were 14. He also knew that Caroline had had a massive crush on Klaus for the better part of 4 years. "Bekah came with them." He watched Caroline's reaction. She beamed.

"Really? I guess I'm not entirely surprised. The Bekah I remember would follow Klaus to the ends of the Earth and back again. Maybe I can reconnect with her. You didn't tell her about…." Caroline trailed off, looking at her precious daughter.

"No, Care. That's your news. I don't think she would judge you." Caroline raised her eyebrows at Kol. "Or pity you." He said softly. "But the stranger thing is," Kol took a deep breath. "Nik brought along his girlfriend." Caroline looked shocked, but didn't respond. "Of 3 years." Kol added for good measure.

Caroline looked out the window for a minute. She had thought that she loved Klaus when she was a teenager. She had felt slighted that he never tried to contact her when he left. It kind of broke her fragile 14 year old heart. "3 years, huh?" She looked back at Kol, who had a thoughtful expression. "I'm happy for him. You know, I didn't ever think he would settle down, from the stories you would tell me. I hope she's good for him." Kol nodded in agreement. He needed to tread carefully. "What's," Caroline paused and sighed. "What's she like?" Caroline figured she might as well just rip the proverbial band aid off and find out what it took to secure Klaus' heart.

"Well, she's hot." Caroline gave Kol a pointed look. "But not nearly as hot as you." He winked at Caroline and she just shook her head.

"Nice save." She shoved his shoulder lightly, as Layla was still sleeping.

"I don't really know. I didn't talk to her much. But they were, like really all over each other. I mean, we left them alone for like 10 minutes and I thought they were gonna go at it in the back seat of your car." Kol shuddered at the memory of Tatia all over his brother.

Caroline scrunched her face up. "Ew, too much info, Kol. Really. Too much." Caroline tried to wipe the picture of Klaus and a model-like woman having sex in the back seat of her car out of her mind.

"On to more important topics," Kol stood up and smiled at Caroline and a now awake Layla. "I declare tomorrow a 'zoo day'." Kol bounced around the living room wildly.

"Eee, Yes!" Layla shouted excitedly. She lept from her mom's lap into Kol's waiting arms. "We haven't had 'zoo day' in forever." She said, dramatically.

Zoo day had been instated back when Layla was just a baby. Some times when Kol and/or Caroline got too stressed about the grown-up things in life, they decided that a zoo day was in order. This gave them a day to focus on the important things in life. Like family, fun and enjoying this crazy life. Layla loved the zoo and seeing her smile, always put things into perspective for Caroline and Kol.

Caroline smiled at her daughter and Kol. "Good thing our schedule is wide open tomorrow. Central Park Zoo, it is."


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was crazy. Though going to the zoo helped to calm Kol down, he still was not excited about working with his brothers. They spent the week getting accustomed to the new office building, bringing in the relocated employees and hiring new ones. Klaus felt bad because he had sort of neglected Tatia all week. Honestly, he wasn't messing around, except that one lunch with Genevieve. Apparently she had wanted to let Klaus know just how much she had missed him. Klaus knew that Tatia would know by the end of the week if she got the job or not. So he decided that he would take her out for drinks, regardless.

Klaus arrived home earlier than originally planned that Friday evening. Mainly because Genevieve was getting clingy and begging him to come to her new apartment. He always made a point of keeping his trysts with her to his office. It felt safer and more detached. He got tired of spurning her advances for the moment and left early to see if Tatia did indeed get the job. Tatia was on the couch talking on the phone when he arrived home. "Ooh, hang on Kat." Tatia pulled the phone from her ear. "Hey Babe. I got the job. We're going out with my cousins. Call your brothers." She looked away from him to focus back on her phone conversation. "Yeah, let's meet there. 9 o'clock. Of course. Look hot. Kisses." Tatia got up and went to find Klaus. He was in the bedroom changing his clothes and texting his brothers.

"So, what grade are you teaching?" Klaus asked as he kissed Tatia on the cheek.

"Kindergarten. Not my favorite, but it's super easy and the kids are usually way cute." She smiled and changed into a sexy dress. Klaus raised his eyebrows at her. He may not be completely faithful, but heaven forbid if she wasn't. Klaus was a possessive man and even if he wasn't completely in love with Tatia, she was still his. "I look good, don't I?" Tatia twirled for Klaus. "I promise I won't dance with any other guys and I will most definitely be coming home with you." She winked. Klaus just shook his head and went back to texting.

"Elijah is in, Kol is not. Rebekah is undecided." Klaus said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"I think Elijah is the only one of your siblings that actually likes me." Tatia whined. She could handle Rebekah not being her best friend. They were in constant competition for attention. But it bothered her that Kol didn't seem to like her. It was usually so easy for her to get a man's attention. Klaus hated that. It just fueled his possessiveness.

"Bekah doesn't have many girl friends. She competes too much. I'm not sure what the deal is with Kol. He's been kind of funny this week, almost like he's avoiding spending time with us outside of work. I wouldn't worry too much about him." Klaus kissed her on the temple as a soothing gesture. "Let's go grab dinner before the night out."

They picked up Elijah on the way to the club. The three of them then met Tatia's two cousins. "This is Elena and this is" Tatia began the introductions.

"Katerina." Elijah whispered.

"Hey Elijah." Katherine smiled.

"Wait, no one calls her Katerina and how do you two know each other?" Tatia practically screamed.

Elijah looked at Katherine and Katherine looked at her cousin. "We have kind of dated on and off for the past, uh" Katherine stopped to think for a moment. "I think it's been"

"5 years." Elijah cut in. "Whenever her business takes her to England or when my business takes me to NYC."

Katherine looked Elijah over. He looked good. There was always something about Elijah that no other man could ever amount to. Even when they were apart, Katherine didn't really see other men. It was no use. Elijah had her heart. "I guess it's time to be on again." She smirked and grabbed Elijah's hand and hailed a cab.

Elena watched her cousin drag Elijah away into the cab and realized she was the third wheel on her cousin's date. "I don't want this to be awkward, so I'll just head out. See you later, Tatia. It's nice to meet you, uh?" Elena looked at Klaus and realized they hadn't actually been introduced.

"Klaus." He stuck out his hand and shook Elena's out stretched one. Elena took off towards the subway and decided to call her work friend Caroline. Since Caroline had a child, Elena knew she would be home tonight. Elena just wanted to hang out, watch a movie and drink a glass of wine. Klaus and Tatia decided to still go to the club. They got a few drinks and got very heated on the dance floor and christened the club bathroom.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on her couch with her feet in Kol's lap, watching a baseball game on TV. Layla was fast asleep and Caroline was reading the letter from Layla's school, which came in the mail today. "So Monday, do you want to come with me to this parent open house at Lay's school? I'm kind of nervous doing this alone, so…?" Caroline looked at Kol, who was very into the game.

"Huh, what?" He said, finally noticing that Caroline was looking at him and speaking to him.

"This open house on Monday. Come with me?"

"Who's gonna watch Lay?"

"Um, you know my friend Bonnie. The one that works at the bakery down the street. I have to double check, but she has told me many times that she would help out with Layla."

"Bonnie. Bakery." Kol thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean the hottie with the green eyes who makes that awesome coffee cake." Kol smiled mischievously.

"Ugh, no Kol. She's my friend and off limits."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Thank you." Caroline got up to kiss Kol on the cheek, when her phone rang. "Hey Elena. Sure I could use some company. Yeah, come on over." Caroline looked at Kol. "Elena is coming over. She is also off limits."

"Fine." Kol huffed. "I'll go find my company elsewhere." Kol grabbed his cell and keys and blew Caroline a kiss and took off.

* * *

As Monday rolled around, Kol strolled into his big brother's office, ignoring Genevieve's cries that Klaus was busy. "Hey Nik." Klaus just looked up from his work. "So, I have a commitment this evening and I need to leave here by 4:30. Ok?" Kol was a little apprehensive asking to duck out early, but Caroline was a control freak and would kill him if he was late. Plus he wanted to see Bonnie.

"Commitment? Since when do you do commitments?" Klaus gave his brother an incredulous look.

"Since now. Please?" Kol was not above begging. The wrath of Caroline was way worse than anything his brother could do to him.

"It's only an hour early. Sure." Klaus nodded to his brother and turned back to his work.

"Thanks, Nik. Glad I caught you in a good mood." Kol winked and walked out of Nik's office.

Klaus shook his head at his brother as he walked out. He was in a good mood. He hated to admit it was because Tatia had a work thing this evening and he would be free to just do whatever. She had been a bit smothering since they came to NYC. He loved all the sex they were having, but it was like she was the possessive one. All he knew was he needed a break. Maybe he would get Elijah to go out for a drink. Or maybe Stefan. Stefan was one of the new hires, but he and Klaus got along famously. Klaus left his office and walked to Stefan's much smaller office. "Stefan, my friend." He said as he walked in, without knocking.

Stefan pulled the phone away from his ear. "Klaus, hi. Give me one minute to wrap this" Stefan pointed at his phone. "Up, please." Klaus nodded. "Yeah, Damon. I know. Call me when you get into town. We'll look her up then. Ok. Bye." Stefan put his phone down and immediately looked to Klaus. Klaus was looking over all of Stefan's pictures. "I'm sorry, Klaus. What can I do for you?"

Klaus was focused intently on a picture of a teenage Stefan, sitting next to a guy with black hair and icy blue eyes, who looked a few years older than him. There was a teenaged girl standing behind them, with her arms around both of their shoulders. She was simply beautiful and looked strangely familiar. The girl kind of reminded him of his brother and sister's childhood friend, Caroline. Klaus was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Stefan's voice. "Ah, yes. Who was that you were talking to? It didn't sound work related." Klaus turned to look at Stefan.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Uh, that was my brother. He's coming here tomorrow and then we are on a mission to locate our sister. That's them in the picture you were looking at." Stefan pointed to the picture of the girl who looked like Caroline.

"Looking for your sister. Huh? What'd she do, run away?"

Stefan sighed. "No, she got married. We drifted. We really miss her."

"You were a close family?" Klaus knew a thing or two about being close with his siblings and drifting away from them, too.

"Well, she's not really our sister. We more or less adopted her. We met her when we were teens and we just kind of felt like she belonged with us. But I know you didn't come all the way to my humble office to ask about my personal life."

Klaus chuckled. Stefan was a great worker and had a healthy fear of Klaus as his boss, but he also possessed an attitude that came out every once in a while. "Since your brother doesn't come in until tomorrow, why don't we grab drinks after work?"

Stefan thought for a moment. Knowing that getting in good with the boss could only help him at work, and he had nothing better to do until Damon came in. "Sure. Let's meet at the bar down the street at 7."

Klaus smiled and nodded. Without as much as a 'bye', he left Stefan's office. Only to find Genevieve waiting for him. "Making plans for after work, without me?" She slyly ran her finger down Klaus' arm and winked.

Klaus sighed. She was really trying way too hard lately. So was Tatia. Maybe that was his problem. He liked the chase, the challenge. Easy women were okay for one night, but he missed actually having to work to get a woman's affections. "Sorry, Gen. its guy's night tonight." As he thought about it, maybe he would be more relaxed if he got his release before going out. "But perhaps…" He trailed off and Genevieve's eyes lit up. "I might have time for a quick blow before I go." Some of the light died down. Genevieve was tired of being used. She wanted to whole package. She wanted Niklaus Mikaelson. But whenever she brought up going all the way or him leaving Tatia, he would remind her that he could leave her without a job and without the little of him he gave her.

"Well, I'm at your service. For _all_ your needs." She emphasized all, because she would keep subtly trying to get this amazingly handsome and rich man into her bed. Whether she actually loved him or was just obsessed with him, she wasn't sure. But she did know that if she got him into her bed, she would do anything and everything to keep him. Including getting herself pregnant. That would tie them together forever. Genevieve smiled at the thought.

* * *

Caroline and Layla were getting everything set for Bonnie to come over, when Kol raced in the door. "Did I miss her?" He said breathlessly.

Caroline laughed. "No, Bonnie's not here yet. And Hi to you Kol."

"We're making dinner for me and Auntie Bon." Layla said, proudly.

"Oooh, whatcha making?"

"Mac and cheese, with hot dogs!" Layla exclaimed. She was so excited, she nearly fell off the stool she was sitting on.

"Careful, Lay." Her mother reminded.

"It's just, it's my absolute favorite. I hope Auntie Bon likes it too." Layla thought. Just then, the doorbell rang. Kol pushed Caroline out of the way to get to the door first.

"Hello Bonnie. Looking lovely, as always." Kol laid on the charm, as he opened the door.

Bonnie just shook her head. Caroline had prepared her for Kol's charms. "Hi Kol. Hey Care. Layla, are you ready for fun tonight?"

Layla nodded enthusiastically. "I'm making dinner for us." She beamed, proudly.

"Awesome. Let me chat with your mom for a minute and then we can get started." Layla nodded her approval. "So, parent night at the school?"

"Yeah, I found out her teacher's name is Miss Petrova. Apparently, she's a transfer from another district. I'm excited to meet her and see just what Layla's going to learn this year." Bonnie responded with a smile. She really didn't have the first clue about having kids and sending them to school. She knew there was no way she was ready to have kids, even at 24. Caroline had been doing this for 5 years and was great at it. She always put Layla first and never complained about what she was missing out on. "So, dinner is on the stove. Lay can watch 1 hour of TV. There's board games and craft supplies in her bed room closet. Don't worry about making a mess. I don't know how long this thing will last, but in case, she needs to be in bed by 8:00. Limit her to no more than 3 books. She'll push for about 12 and have you reading all night long."

Bonnie just laughed. Caroline was nothing if not thorough and controlling. "Sounds like we have lots of choices. We'll have a great time. Enjoy your night out, even if the guy on your arm is Kol." Kol scowled at the jab. "Layla, say bye to mommy and uncle Kol."

"Bye Mommy. Bye Uncle Kol. Love you!"

"I love you, baby girl." Caroline kissed her daughter and walked out the door with Kol. "Thanks for coming with me, Kol." She said as they walked to the school.

"Of course. I told you 6 years ago, I was here to help. Also, I'm thinking, single moms." He winked.

Caroline hit his arm. "What am I going to do with you?" She said as she linked their arms and they walked into the gym, where the meeting was.

As they walked in, arms linked, they were spotted by none other than Tatia Petrova. She studied Kol and recognized him as Klaus' brother. Klaus never mentioned any other nieces or nephews, aside from Finn and Sage's son, Ryan. So Kol had a secret child. This explained why he was acting weird around his brother. She decided to hang on to this information and tell Klaus later. Tatia managed to avoid Kol at all costs. She didn't want him spotting her. She did speak briefly to the woman he came with and found out their daughter was in her class. The meeting went well and Caroline enjoyed meeting all the teachers and touring the school where her daughter would be. But she missed Layla, so when she finally was able to pull Kol away from a young third grade teacher, they headed home.

* * *

Klaus was enjoying his time at the bar with Stefan. They drank, chatted, and turned down many women's advances. Once again, Klaus was frustrated with the desperate women. As if on cue, his phone beep with a text message.

**From: Tatia**

**You'll never guess who was at this school thing.**

**From: Klaus**

**Who?**

**From: Tatia**

**Guess, baby.**

**From Klaus:**

**I'm not in the mood for games.**

**From Tatia:**

**Fine. Kol. Your brother Kol was there.**

**From: Klaus**

**Why? What would Kol be doing at a school thing?**

**From: Tatia**

**He came in arm in arm with a woman. A pretty little blonde. Their daughter is in my class.**

All Klaus saw was 'their daughter'. Kol had a daughter, a child. No one knew. That's why he didn't want them to stay at his place. He didn't want them to know he had a kid, and a steady girl, too. Then it hit Klaus. Kol was never shy or private. But he did say that his 'roomie' was. Maybe this girl didn't want them around her kid. Well, he decided that he would need to confront this woman and let her know she can't keep family away. Klaus knew that with the arrival of his parents on Thursday, his mother would insist on throwing a lavish party that weekend. More like a ball, and it would be the perfect place to corner Kol's woman, as he was sure to bring her. Klaus smiled to himself as he finished his drink and bid Stefan farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I did a double update because I wanted to get anyone interested in this story to Caroline and Klaus' interactions. So, please make sure that you read Chap 3, first. Please continue to be patient with me and this story. Thanks for your patience, reviews, favs and follows! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters from TVD.

* * *

"Oh, Caroline!" Kol sang as he walked in their apartment on Wednesday afternoon.

"Shh Kol. Layla's still napping." Caroline hissed from behind her computer.

"How would you like to accompany me to the social event of the season? I'm sure you could write an awesome article or at least a blog entry about it." Kol gave Caroline puppy dog eyes.

"And what is this 'social event of the season' that I haven't heard about?"

Kol tossed an envelope on her lap top. Caroline opened it and took out the most beautifully designed invitation she had ever seen. "The Mikaelson Family invites you to an extravagant evening of music, dancing and drinks at the Mikaelson's 1st Annual Celebratory Ball." Caroline looks up at Kol. "A ball? Seriously? Your family is throwing a ball? Why?"

"Well, the infamous Esther and Mikael Mikaelson will be arriving in NYC tomorrow by private jet and they must not only make an extraordinary first impression, but also let their high class business associates and rivals know who they are dealing with. Just, please? I will need you there. Ask Bonnie to babysit. Please, Please!" Kol began to beg.

"But I'll need a dress and…" Caroline began.

"I'll get you a dress. I promise. Just set it up with Bonnie to watch Lay and I'll take care of the rest."

Caroline sighed. Kol would be relentless. She knew where Kol stood with his father and as long as she could avoid both Mikael and Esther, and well, the rest of the Mikaelsons, she'd be ok. "Fine. Do you need my measurements for the dress?"

Kol laughed. "Of course not darling. I'm a master of the female body. I know a woman's size just by looking." He said with a classic Kol smirk and wink.

"That's creepy, Kol." Caroline said as she took out her phone to call Bonnie.

* * *

The night of the ball arrived and Klaus was quite anxious. There was the issue of having Tatia in the same room as Genevieve, who no doubt would be wearing something risqué and throwing herself at him. Then there was having to be in the same room as the man who pretended to be his father. Mikael and Klaus always had a volatile relationship and absence certainly did not make his heart grow fonder. He shook all thoughts of abusive fathers, neglectful mothers and desperate assistants from his mind. He fixed his bow tie and studied himself. He always took pride in his physical appearance, knowing he was attractive to the female eye. Tatia came up beside him, asking him to zip up her dress. She was wearing a lovely red dress, with a sweetheart neckline and a slit up her right leg. It was just enough to be sexy, without being trashy.

They arrived and Klaus leaned to whisper in her ear. "Please let me know the minute you spot Kol's, uh, girlfriend?" Klaus wasn't sure what the girl was to Kol, yet.

"His baby mama?" Tatia smiled big. "Of course, lover."

* * *

Caroline was still ready to kill Kol for the dress he had picked out. The front was nice and modest. Not showing too much cleavage, but the back was completely not there. It was a backless dress. "But you have a sexy back, Care." Kol had told her. Despite feeling way too exposed, the dress fit like a glove. They walked in, looking like perfection. She noticed the stares from some women, knowing what they were thinking. That Kol was just using her for the night, since that's what he had done with some of them. She shrugged it off and took in the beauty of the ballroom. Until a voice from the past pulled her into reality. "Kol, you brought a date?" Rebekah called to her brother.

"Ah, yes. Rebekah, this is" Kol turned Caroline to see Rebekah. And time stood still for the two friends who hadn't seen each other in a decade.

"Caroline?" Rebekah couldn't believe it. "Oh my God. Kol, did you hook up with Caroline?"

Both Kol and Caroline laughed. "Ew, no way!" Caroline scrunched her face in disgust.

"Hey!" Kol pretended to be offended. The three friends spent the next hour talking, with Caroline carefully leaving out any details that could lead to Layla. It wasn't that she didn't trust Rebekah. It was just a really hard situation that she hated having to explain and see the pity in other people's eyes. Kol finally left to go flirt with some single ladies at the bar and Rebekah and Caroline walked around like the old friends that they were.

* * *

Klaus was trying to avoid Genevieve, as Tatia had went for a walk with her favorite cousin, Katherine, who was Elijah's date, when he noticed his sister walking with a beautiful blonde. He started towards them and stopped when they began to walk to him. "Hey Nik, do you remember Caroline? My best friend when I was younger?"

Caroline smiled shyly. Of course Klaus remembered her. She had had a massive crush on him. He had always liked Caroline and wondered if he had stuck around Mystic Falls, if anything would have happened between them. He did kiss her that one time, shortly before he left for college. She had grown up to be quite the stunning woman. If it weren't for Tatia, he would be completely ready to take Caroline home. Caroline, for her part, was quite taken by Klaus. She had crushed on him for years and he was still as handsome as ever. Though something in the back of her mind told her stay away. Not only did she remember Kol telling her that Klaus had a girlfriend, who he brought to NYC with him, but he did break her heart 10 years ago. He kissed her when she was 14 and he was getting ready to leave for college. It felt like a promise in her young mind. Then she never saw him again. She needed to be strong now, she was strong now. "Of course. The lovely Caroline. It's wonderful to see you." Klaus took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Please do me the honor of a dance, since my girlfriend seems to have run off and I am in need a gorgeous partner."

Caroline took a breath to steady herself. He was even more charming than she had remembered. God, it must have come with age and practice. Caroline smiled at Klaus, then at Rebekah, who was watching with inquisitive eyes. "I'd love to share a dance with you, Klaus."

"Now, now love. I distinctly remember you calling me Nik all those years ago." He said, leading Caroline out onto the dance floor. Caroline blushed. "What brings you to my family's ball?"

"I came with Kol." Caroline said as she shivered slightly at Klaus' hand on her bare back.

Klaus hadn't noticed the back of Caroline's dress until he went to begin the dance. His breath hitched slightly and he saw her shiver as his hand rested on the bare and rather sexy skin of her back. Now he was starting to remember why he had kissed this beauty all those years ago. Once he composed himself, Klaus replied. "Kol?" Caroline nodded. There was no way Caroline was Kol's baby mama. No way, but he had to find out. "Are you two together?"

Caroline giggled. Oh God, she giggles. "No. I love Kol, but as a friend. And he has been nothing but my best friend for years now. We even live together."

"Just the two of you?" Maybe if they weren't together, it didn't mean they didn't sleep together once and produced a child.

Caroline faltered for a fraction of a second. "Yeah. It's been just the two of us since college."

"I see." Klaus had no reason not to trust her. "What have you and Kol been up to all these years?"

They turned to talking about all their past experiences and even joked about some things that happened when they were kids. Caroline made sure to leave out anything regarding Layla. And Klaus tried to avoid talking about anything that had too much to do with Tatia. He looked into Caroline's blue eyes and wondered if he broke things off with Tatia, if Caroline would ever be interested in him again. Their attention was called to the main room for a toast. Klaus kissed Caroline's hand again. "Thank you for the dances. I plan to get your number from Kol. We can get lunch or coffee some time." He never got lunch or coffee with a woman, but something about Caroline made him want to start. With her, at least.

Caroline blushed. "Thank you for the lovely company." She smiled and went in search of Kol.

* * *

Mikael began the toast, toasting his family's prosperity and good fortune and the good fortune of all his business associates. Elijah took the mic from his father, wanting to make a small toast. Caroline's jaw went slack when she noticed that Elijah had called for his girlfriend and Katherine Pierce, her boss, stepped up next to him. She leaned over to Kol and asked "Your brother is dating Katherine?"

"Yeah, they have been on and off for years." Kol replied. Like it was not only common knowledge, but no big deal.

"Whoa." Was all Caroline could spit out. Since working for Kat, Caroline had heard many things about a mysterious Brit who had stolen her heart. Kat never gave him a name, but always talked about how she loved him, but it was never in the cards. They would spend the little time together that they got while in the same country. But they both knew that long distance would be too hard. Caroline was even more shocked when, in front of everyone at the ball, Elijah got down on one knee and proposed to his Katerina. Of course Kat was a sobbing mess, nodding vigorously. It was a rather rare display of Katherine Peirce emotion, but it was endearing. The night ended not long after that. Caroline and Kol had made their way to the happy couple and after explaining all the weird connections, Caroline and Kol left for home.

* * *

However, they were being watched by two sets of eyes, for two different reasons. Stefan had been sitting at a table, talking with Rebekah and some co-workers when he saw Caroline and Kol leave. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted his brother

**From: Stefan**

**I found Care! I found our baby sister!**

**From: Damon**

**How is she? **

**From: Stefan**

**I didn't get to talk to her. But I know how to get a hold of her.**

**From: Damon**

**Awesome, baby bro.**

* * *

On the other side of the ballroom, Tatia watched Caroline and Kol walk towards the door. "Hey baby." She tapped Klaus on the shoulder. "That's her. That's Kol's baby mama." Tatia pointed at Caroline. And Klaus was confused. Didn't she straight out tell him that she and Kol lived, just the two of them. Caroline wouldn't have had a reason to lie about having a child. The more Klaus thought about Caroline lying to him, the more he saw red. Why did she lie to him? No one lies to Niklaus Mikaelson and gets away with it. Oh, she'd regret that.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites! This is a shorter chapter and includes an impulsive and temperamental Klaus. Consider yourselves forewarned. Also, I have the next chapter almost ready. It's longer and finally includes Layla's story. I should have it up by the end of the week.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the TVD characters.

* * *

Monday was a great morning for Caroline. Caroline's mom, Liz, had taken the trip from Mystic Falls to NYC for a couple of days. She wanted to spend some time with Layla before school started on Wednesday of that week. Since Liz had occupied Layla, Caroline went into work to get some articles about the ball done. Katherine was in a great mood, and told Caroline to take an extended lunch. Caroline decided to go to Bonnie's Bakery and grab some lunch for her and Kol and then surprise him at his office. She was just about to reach for the door to the bakery, when someone opened it for her. "Hey Caroline."

"Oh, hey Tyler." Tyler had graduated from Mystic Falls with Caroline and they met up a couple of times since both ending up in NYC. He knew about Layla, but still tried to pursue Caroline. Caroline had dubbed herself 'still not ready for a relationship', though Kol disagreed. Obviously, Tyler did too.

"Come to grab lunch?" Caroline nodded. Tyler broke out into a rather large smile. "Great, then let's get a table and eat together."

Caroline bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit. "I'm actually getting lunch for me and Kol. I'm surprising him at his office."

Tyler's face fell. "So you two finally hooked up, huh?"

"Oh no." Caroline tried not to laugh. Why didn't anybody understand that she and Kol were _just friends_? "My mom's visiting, so she has Layla. I thought I'd be a good friend to Kol and bring him some of his favorite goodies." She pointed at the various baked goods in the display case.

Tyler seemed to perk up a little. "So I still have a chance at a date?"

Caroline shook her head smiling. "I'm just not ready for anything serious, since…."

"Hey." Tyler brought her out of her thoughts. "Nothing serious. Just dinner or dessert, if you'd rather. C'mon."

Bonnie came out right then and looked expectantly at Caroline. "Hey Bon. Tyler, I'll think about it. I have your number." She turned back to Bonnie. "I'll take 2 muffins, a half dozen scones and 4 cookies."

Bonnie looked over the items she put in the bag for Caroline. "You're feeding Kol, aren't you?" Caroline just smiled. "Here, I'll even throw in some coffee cake. But don't tell him it was my idea."

Caroline winked at her friend. "Your secret is safe with me, Bon. Thanks. Bye Ty." Caroline left, still feeling pretty good. She sent a quick text to Kol.

**From: Caroline**

**Hey Kol. I'm gonna be at your office in about 10 mins. You around for a quick lunch.**

**From: Kol**

**Depends. What are you bringing me? ;)**

**From: Caroline**

**Food from Bonnies. **

**From: Kol**

**I'll be waiting.**

* * *

Klaus had been having a bad day. Well, honestly, he had been having a bad couple of days. Since Tatia had pointed out that Caroline was Kol's baby mama, he was grumpy. She had flirted with him all night. Let him hold her close and sent him sweet smiles. But it was all lies. Why would she lie? He decided to consult the only woman who wouldn't judge him. "Genevieve, in my office now."

It was more gruff than usual, but Genevieve still was hopeful. Klaus was in a bad mood, maybe he needed cheering up. She sauntered into Klaus' office and closed the door behind her. "What can I help you with?" She asked seductively as she walked around to his chair ready to get on her knees for him.

"Not that." He replied, shortly. "I need" he sighed. "I think I need a woman's perspective." Genevieve nodded, willing to do anything for him. "What reason could a woman possibly have to lying about having a child?"

Genevieve thought for a minute. "I'm not sure. Maybe…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Was she flirting with you?" Genevieve asked.

"Yes. A lot." Well, it was a lot in Klaus' opinion. She wasn't all out throwing herself at him, but she was receptive to his words and touches.

"Obviously, she's a gold digger. The child is probably some other rich guy's kid. She wants your baby and your money." Genevieve answered honestly, because she kind of wanted that too.

This information fired Klaus up. She got knocked up from Kol and now she was going for him. This was not the sweet, shy, girly little Caroline from the past. "Thank you, Gen. I may be in need of your services later." He shot her a wink and left for Kol's office. He needed to talk to his little brother. As fate would have it, the blonde in question was just stepping off the elevators and also walking towards Kol's office. Klaus saw her and smirked. "Well, Caroline. What a surprise to see you here."

Caroline quickly caught the tension in Klaus' voice and shoulders. "Hi." She replied timidly. "I'm just bringing lunch to Kol."

"Of course you are." Klaus looked around. Thankfully there weren't any employees around. He didn't need them gossiping about his family's issues. "Did you also come to collect your child support payments?"

Caroline halted all movements and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I know you have a child. And I know it's Kol's." Caroline's jaw dropped. This was new. "I also know plenty of sluts like you, I deal with them all the time. So you should know that you won't be getting any money from me and if I can prove that you are just a gold digging whore, then you won't get another penny out of my brother."

At first Caroline wanted to cry. Everything Klaus said was so wrong. He had broken her heart for a second time by believing her to be some gold digging whore. But Caroline wouldn't cry. She was strong. She lost all signs of the timid girl from earlier. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR MY LIFE OR MY RELATIONSHIP WITH KOL!" Caroline wanted to scream obscenities at Klaus. She wanted to attack him as he did her. But then she wouldn't be behaving as the role model she wanted to be for Layla.

Hearing the yelling, Kol opened his office door to see Klaus and Caroline inches from each other, both red in the face and looking like they wanted claw each other's faces off. "What's going on?" Kol looked from Klaus to Caroline, back to Klaus and back to Caroline.

Finally Caroline turned to Kol. "Your know-it-all brother was just calling me out on my supposed sins. Here's your lunch Kol. I'm suddenly not in the mood to be here. I'll see you at home." Caroline handed Kol the bag of food and walked past Klaus, actually having the nerve to bump his shoulder with her own.

After being stunned for a minute, Kol turned to his brother who was watching Caroline leave. "I'll ask again. What's going on?" Kol may have been related to Klaus, but his instincts were to protect Caroline.

"I know about your daughter. Is Caroline extorting money from you with the kid? I can help you, little brother. We have an excellent legal team here."

Kol sighed. This would take forever to fix. And it might even hurt his friendship with Caroline. "Nik," he said gently. "Her daughter isn't mine. And she rarely takes any money from me. Except for rent and gas for the car."

Klaus looked even more stunned. "What is the nature of your relationship with Caroline and the kid?"

"First of all, 'the kid' is named Layla. And Caroline is my best friend. I help her with Layla cuz Layla's dad isn't around. But before you jump to conclusions, Caroline is not a gold digger. But to get the whole story on Layla's dad, you have to talk to Caroline. It's not my story to tell." Kol couldn't believe that things got this blown out of proportion, but then they got worse.

"What do you mean Caroline has a daughter? She never mentioned her at the ball." Rebekah's voice boomed through the hallway.

"So she wasn't truthful with you, either." Klaus looked at Kol. "It seems Kol is the only one she actually trusts. I hope you weren't putting too much stock into your new friendship with Caroline." Klaus walked away from his siblings.

"Come have lunch with me, Bek. I'll explain what I can." Rebekah followed Kol into his office and decided to try to have an open mind. Maybe Caroline really did have a good reason to keep her daughter a secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hey! As usual, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! They really make my day! This is the chapter that finally explains who is Layla's father. I hope it lives up to your expectations. And I apologize in advance if it is disappointing. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...

* * *

Things for Kol and Caroline were a little awkward for the next couple of days. Though they managed to smooth them out in time for celebrating Layla's first day of school. The next couple of weeks were uneventful. Caroline was able to work normal hours since Layla was at school. Though if she chose to have lunch with Kol, she didn't go to his office. Caroline did get coffee once with Tyler and dessert twice. Having Klaus hurt her for the second time, helped her to see maybe she had been chasing the wrong kind of guys. She was debating giving Tyler a chance.

Klaus had calmed down about the situation, but was still mad at Kol for not being able to tell him the whole story. Rebekah was more understanding. She decided she would give Caroline a reason to trust her. Plus she really wanted to meet this little girl that Kol fawned all over.

Then the email showed up in Caroline's inbox. It was for Katherine's birthday party. Elijah was throwing it, but Kat made it mandatory that all employees attend. "Since Kat is practically family, are you going to her birthday party?" Caroline asked Kol over dinner.

"Yeah, Elijah requested that we all put family first and attend." He made a face at Layla, making her laugh and spit food out onto the table.

"Kol!" Caroline scolded. "So, be my date?" She added, sweetly.

Kol laughed. Caroline could change moods like that in the blink of an eye, when she wanted to. "Sorry, darling. I'm taking Bonnie. I finally got her to give me a chance. I can't ruin that by going on a date with another woman."

Caroline pouted. "I just don't like going to these things alone. Plus your brother is going to be there. And I don't want to get into another screaming match with him."

"Bring Tyler. You guys have been on a couple dates. Ask him."

Caroline thought about it. Tyler would come with her in a heartbeat. She knew that. "That's a good idea. I'll text him."

* * *

The night of Katherine's party came and Klaus was not nearly as excited as his girlfriend. "I still can't believe that Kat's going to get married before me. It's a shame." She looked over at Klaus. "We could still beat them down the aisle." She winked, trying to make it playful. Even though they both knew she was serious. Tatia wanted to get married and she wanted to get married to Klaus. "Stop pouting and let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him out their door.

* * *

The party was tastefully done, but still up to the typical Mikaelson standards. Caroline had already awkwardly introduced Tyler to some of her co-workers. Not knowing what they were, she usually ended up saying the crazy awkward "My Tyler". She had noticed Klaus from afar, with a beautiful brunette on his arm. The brunette looked familiar, but Caroline never tried to get close enough to confirm or deny that she knew Klaus' girlfriend. If she was honest, Caroline had a good time at the party, and with Tyler. Caroline had been checking the clock every five minutes as the party was starting to wind down.

"You missing Layla?" Tyler whispered, knowing that Layla was not common knowledge.

"Yeah, a little." Caroline smiled.

"Care, can we talk?" Caroline hadn't heard Rebekah come up behind her. She started to panic, did Rebekah hear them talk about Layla? Or had Klaus already spilled the beans and told the whole family what he thought about her.

"Hey, Bekah. Uh Ty, give us a few." Tyler nodded and walked away. Caroline watched him go and turned to Rebekah. "What's on your mind?"

Rebekah took a deep breath to prepare herself. "I was never one to hold back and I value honesty. So I am going to give it to you straight." Caroline looked down, she knew what was coming. "I know you have a daughter, and I figure you have your reasons for keeping that information to yourself. But, I-"

"Hang on, Bekah." Caroline stopped her. "Who told you about Layla?"

"Well, Kol and Klaus got into a heated discussion about it and Kol told me a little about your situation." Caroline nodded. "Well, no, actually. He told me a lot about Layla and how much he loves her. He said I would have to get the story from you." Rebekah paused to see if Caroline was going to say anything. "I just want to be your friend again. I don't want you to have to hide anything or anyone from me. Please."

Caroline looked at Rebekah and saw the truth in her eyes. Rebekah didn't just want to gossip or put her down. She wanted to share in Caroline's life. "Let's grab a seat. This story tends to take a lot out of me." The two blondes walked to a nearby table and sat next to each other. "So, do you remember Matt Donovan, the hunky quarterback?" Rebekah nodded and fluttered her eye lashes. He was quite a handsome boy back then. "Well, Matt and I started dating senior year. We were in love and it was wonderful." Caroline already had to start choking back the tears. She really missed Matt. "After senior year, Matt decided he wanted to go into the Army. He could play for their football team. We kept up the long distance relationship. Shortly after he finished basic training, he got deployed. 3 weeks before he got deployed, we found out I was pregnant with Layla. Matt was worried about me and the baby, so one week before he deployed, we got married. Just the Justice of the Peace. He promised me the whole church wedding and big fancy reception when he got home. Except Matt never came home." The tears freely flowed now. Caroline was powerless to stop them. She took a few minutes to try to compose herself.

Rebekah took the moment to grab Caroline's hand, a silent confirmation that she was there for her. Caroline used her other hand to wipe her tears and continue her story. "Matt was a casualty of war. I'm technically a widow. A part of me died that day with Matt, but a part of Matt lived on when I finally gave birth to Layla. Kol and I met just after Matt was deployed. Your brother was my rock, first when I was pregnant and Matt was in another country. But also when I was suddenly widowed and pregnant. He took me in and has been helping me care for Layla ever since. Kol and my mom were pretty much the only people who knew about Layla. I knew how people would look at me, young single mom. And the story is just not easy to share with everyone. So I keep Layla to myself. I'm sorry for deceiving you, Bekah."

When Rebekah realized that Caroline's story was done, she no longer was offended or bitter. She felt like a bad friend. They had been so close all those years ago and if she had reached out to Caroline sooner, she would have been able to help support her. "I forgive you!" Rebekah pulled Caroline into a crushing hug. "Would I be able to meet Layla sometime?"

Caroline smiled. She hadn't expected Rebekah to be so understanding. "Of course. She already calls your brother Uncle Kol. I'm sure Lay would love to meet her Auntie Beks." Both women smiled at each other. Caroline was thankful to have yet another person to love and support her and Layla. Rebekah was thankful to have her friend back and to know that Caroline truly trusted her with the most important thing in her life.

Seeing the women hug and smile at each other, Tyler knew the conversation was mostly over. So he made his way back to the table. "Hey Care. Ready to head out?"

"Sure. I'll text you tomorrow, Beks." Caroline stood and hugged her friend, again.

"Excellent. Bye Caroline!" Rebekah was beaming.

Tyler put his arm around Caroline and they walked to the door. As they stepped outside, Tyler pulled Caroline into an embrace. "Thank you for giving me a chance tonight. I had a wonderful time." Caroline smiled and nodded her agreement. Then Tyler kissed her. It wasn't a passionate, mind blowing kiss. But it was far from a little peck on the lips. Caroline was surprised by it, but it wasn't completely unwelcome. She did enjoy Tyler. She wasn't sure where she saw their relationship going, but it was a step in the right direction of moving on.

* * *

Klaus had been standing at the bar when he heard his sister approach Caroline. He turned from his drink and his eyes followed the two women to a table nearby. Close enough that he could overhear their conversation. As Caroline began her story, Klaus started to feel bad. Extremely guilty for what he had assumed and said to her. Listening to this beautiful woman cry made him want to sit on the other side of her and just hold her. Instead, he turned away. He couldn't take her tears away, but he couldn't just watch her cry either. He could tell that Caroline was thankful for Rebekah's forgiveness. It made him a little happier. But he was still insanely guilty. He needed to apologize and he needed her forgiveness. He watched and Caroline and her date headed for the door. He decided to follow them outside so maybe he would have a moment to talk to her without causing a scene. But instead he watched them kiss. She was kissing another man. He wasn't ready to see that. Hearing her talk of her husband didn't bother him that much because he wasn't witness to it. Klaus was now feeling guilty and angry and maybe a little bit jealous. He didn't like these feelings, so he did what he usually did with his feelings. He went back to the bar to drink them away.

When Tatia found him, Klaus had already consumed about half a bottle of bourbon, evident by the half empty bottle sitting next to him. "Klaus? Baby, why are you drinking so much? What happened? Did you fight with Kol again?"

He really wasn't in the mood for questions. Or for talking, for that matter. "She hates me. It makes me feel guilty." Too much liquor meant no filter for his thoughts.

"Who?" Tatia was suddenly feeling jealous and mad that some other woman had the power to drive him to drink.

"Caroline."

"Your brother's whore? Why do you care what she thinks of you? I thought you were going to ruin her? She's not the girl you remember from all those years ago." Klaus was silent. "Why do you care?" Tatia asked again. She was getting concerned. Did he have feelings for this woman? "Do you have feelings for her? For that whore?" Tatia was starting to raise her voice. In this moment Caroline wasn't the parent of one of her students, she was the woman that was possibly stealing her boyfriend's affections.

Klaus spoke in a whisper. It was effective to show just how serious he was. "Don't ever call her that, again." He stumbled out of the door and decided to just walk through the city to sober up and cool down.

Instead of sobering up or cooling down, he had a drunk thought. He dialed up Genevieve and asked her to pick him up. No surprise she came as quickly as she could and brought him back to her place. She smiled, knowing he was drunk and would be more receptive to her advances. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No talking." Was all Klaus said as he pulled Genevieve to him, trying to kiss away the overwhelming feelings he was having for Caroline. He would regret everything he did that night. So much so, that he snuck out at 4:30 in the morning.

In 3 years, this was the first time Klaus never made it home at night. And the first time he had slept with another woman. So now he not only felt guilty about Caroline, but Tatia too. He was a mess. He quietly snuck into his own apartment and settled down on the couch. He didn't think Tatia would want him in their bed after walking out on her. His thoughts kept straying to Caroline. He needed to get her to forgive him. Even if she would never feel the same way about him, he needed her to know he was sorry for hurting her.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler had parted ways after their kiss. Tyler knew that Caroline was easing into things and having Layla, she was extra careful. Caroline was thankful that her mom had picked up Layla for the weekend and brought her home to Mystic Falls. Caroline would drive out tomorrow morning to pick her back up. Caroline planned to just crash on the couch. She doubted Kol would be coming back to the apartment tonight. Her jaw dropped as she stepped out of the cab in front of her building. "Stef? Day?" Caroline hadn't seen Stefan and Damon since she let for college with Matt. "Oh my God!" She ran and gave them both big hugs.

Stefan and Damon were both relieved that Caroline was receptive to them being there. They hadn't heard from her aside from a few cryptic texts over the years and birthday wishes. "You're all grown up." Damon commented.

Caroline had loved them like brothers for 4 years. She figured they had heard about Layla and dismissed her, like she feared. Caroline invited them up and the three of them got caught up. Stefan and Damon were shocked to learn about all Caroline had gone through in the past few years. But they still loved her like a little sister and accepted her. Stefan even agreed to drive back to Mystic Falls with her to get Layla.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hey guys! As usual, I want to thank you all for your support! To show my appreciation for the reception last chapter's reveal received, I am giving you an extra chapter. (Also this is a rather short chapter, so I didn't want you all to wait all week for such a short update.) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Klaus didn't see Tatia all day on Sunday. She sent one text explaining she was crashing at her cousin, Elena's place. He awoke on Monday in a strange mood. He wasn't excited to see Genevieve. She had called him numerous times and sent many, many explicit texts trying to lure him back. He just screwed himself over by sleeping with that obsessive woman. He also had two goals for the day, well three goals. Each revolving around a different woman. He planned to surprise Tatia at her work and get her forgiveness. He honestly didn't think it would be that hard to get Tatia to forgive him for not coming home. As long as he didn't mention where he was. He planned to send Caroline something to begin the road for forgiveness. Klaus knew that earning Caroline's forgiveness would be a long and difficult journey, but he still felt incredibly guilty for how he spoke to her and about her. And his final goal was to avoid being alone in a room with Genevieve.

Klaus got into his office just two minutes before his first meeting. This gave him almost no time to even converse with his personal assistant. When his meeting let out, Genevieve was waiting for him. "Let's do lunch together." She purred.

"Actually, I am going to spend my lunch hour with my girlfriend." He didn't miss the way her face fell. "I need you to do something for me while I'm gone." The smile came back on her face. Genevieve would do whatever it took to get Klaus. Not only was it her job, but she was so loyal to him. "I need you to send flowers to this location. Her name is Caroline Forbes and have the card say this." He handed her a piece of paper and walked away.

The paper said "Caroline, I'm afraid I misjudged you by a long shot. I feel terrible. Please accept these as the first step on my path to earning your forgiveness. Fondly, Klaus" Genevieve may be an obsessive glorified secretary, but she was smart. She paid attention to the little things, especially when it concerned Klaus. She knew this Caroline was the woman he had spent a lot of time with at the Mikaelson's ball. And the same woman he thought was a gold digging whore, even though that was partially due to her suggestion. She knew this Caroline was even more of a threat to her than even Tatia for her boss' affections. This meant she needed to take action.

* * *

Caroline was working away, writing an article about her boss' birthday party. She had taken some great pictures with her phone and was placing them on the page. "Hey Care." Elena peeked into her office.

"Hey Lena. What's up?"

"You have a delivery. Do you want to get it or should I sent the delivery lady up?"

Caroline thought it over. She wondered if Tyler sent her something as a thank you for their date. "Send them up, please. I'm in my grove right now and if I leave to go downstairs, then I might not get it back."

Elena laughed. "Sure, Care."

A couple minutes later there was a knock on Caroline's door. She got up to get the door. There stood a red headed woman, who looked vaguely familiar, holding a vase of flowers. She smiled, but it wasn't genuine. "Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline was a bit taken aback by the use of her maiden name. "Uh, yeah. Caroline Forbes Donovan."

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson's personal assistant. He wanted me to deliver these to you." Caroline had to take a minute to recover. Klaus sent her flowers. That would explain why the woman didn't use her married last name. Klaus didn't know about Matt.

"Oh. Thank you." Caroline reached out for the vase. But the woman pulled it back to herself.

"Stay away from him. I don't know what he sees in you, but he is mine."

Caroline was confused for a couple reasons. She knew this woman wasn't even Klaus' girlfriend. How was she staking claim to him. Also, Klaus didn't see anything in her. He thought the worst about her. "Um, I don't know who has been feeding you information, but I think you got it wrong."

The woman shoved the vase into Caroline's arms. "I never get information wrong when it comes to Klaus. I heard you have a daughter, if you want to keep her safe, I suggest keeping your distance from Klaus." The red headed woman began walking away. But not before looking over her shoulder one last time at Caroline and hissing "He's mine."

Caroline stood in her office doorway stunned and confused. She put the flowers on her desk and read the attached card. Despite her threats to Caroline, Genevieve did make the note exactly to Klaus' demand. Caroline was even more confused. Maybe he heard her and Bekah talking or maybe Kol or Rebekah spilled the beans. But he apologized. And maybe had feelings for her. But that woman was crazy. Seriously crazy. Caroline decided not to contact Klaus and wait this out.

* * *

Klaus strutted into the elementary school. He reveled in the stares the female teachers gave him. They all watched as he walked to Tatia's classroom. He figured they would all be thinking how lucky she was. Little did they know that he was there because he had cheated on her. Sure he was handsome, but he wasn't a good man. He knocked on her door and smiled brightly at her surprised look when she saw him. "Klaus? W-What are you doing here?" Tatia stuttered out.

"I've come to apologize."

Tatia wasn't sure what to do, so she invited him in. "Class, this is my friend Klaus. Say Hi."

A bunch of little 5 and 6 year olds replied "Hi Mr. Klaus." In unison.

It wasn't until Klaus noticed the petite curly blonde headed little girl in the back that he remembered Caroline's daughter was in Tatia's class. He sat himself in a chair in the back and watched his girlfriend finish her lesson. After about 5 minutes, she gave the kids some free time so she could talk to Klaus. Tatia walked back to where he was sitting. A couple of kids had gathered around him telling him stories about their dogs and baby siblings. Tatia watched her boyfriend and decided she needed to marry him soon. He was good with kids and she couldn't deny that with their gene pools, they would have adorable kids. She walked behind him and kissed his cheek. Tatia whispered in his ear "I forgive you." Klaus smiled at her. The kids continued to grasp for his attention. After half an hour, Tatia had to get the kids to lunch. Klaus told her that he would help walk the kids to the lunch room. He stood next to the line when a small hand reached for his. He looked down to see the blonde girl that looked so much like Caroline.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Layla. Layla Elizabeth Donovan." The little girl beamed.

"It's nice to meet you Layla."

"You talk like my Uncle Kol. He says some words funny, too." Layla scrunched her face up.

Klaus laughed. She was definitely Caroline's daughter. "Would you believe me if I told you that your Uncle Kol was my brother?"

Layla's eyes widened. "Really?" She smiled. "I have another uncle?" Klaus just chuckled. This little girl was something else. "Can I call you Uncle Klaus?"

It sounded strange to him, but it seemed to please Layla. "Of course, love."

When Klaus left the school, he decided to finish the rest of his work at home. He was in such a good mood from gaining Tatia's forgiveness and meeting Layla, he didn't want Genevieve to ruin it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm seriously in awe of all the support for this story! This is another short chapter, but hopefully I will be able to give you all another chapter later this week to make up for it. Please enjoy! :)

A couple of weeks had passed since Katherine's Birthday party. Caroline and Tyler continued to go out on little dates, but nothing too serious happened. Caroline still thought a lot about Klaus. He sent her flowers every Monday. But each time they were delivered by his personal assistant, with an evil eye and a threat. Caroline found out, from Kol, the woman's name was Genevieve and she was absolutely obsessed with Klaus. He never tried to call or text Caroline, though. Klaus just sent flowers, with notes explaining how sorry he was, how wrong he had been, how he hoped she would change her opinion of him. Caroline didn't mind that Klaus didn't call her. He was giving her space and that was appreciated since she was still trying to decide if Genevieve's threats were serious.

Klaus had been feeling confident that Caroline would come around. He wanted to give her space. He knew that he had completely offended her and it would take her some time to understand just how awful he felt about it. While Klaus was actively pursuing the beautiful blonde he wanted in his life, the two other women he spent time with had both gotten insanely clingy. Genevieve would huff and whine about all the flowers he sent to Caroline and how he never treated her like that. Every evening as he was on his way out, she would beg and plead for him to come home with her. Promising him more pleasure that his girlfriend could ever hope to give him. Tatia had become very vocal about her desires to get married and have kids. She had even started researching churches and reception sites. Their epic and ultimately relationship ending fight happened the fateful day that Tatia pulled out all the stops. It was a Saturday morning and Klaus was eating breakfast. Tatia sat down at the table and placed a piece of paper on the table in front of him. "What's this?" He eyed the paper suspiciously.

"Baby names." Klaus nearly choked on his bagel. "I have decided I want to have a baby. I am done waiting for you to grow up. As of today, I am off the pill." Tatia folded her arms across her chest, triumphantly.

"I don't get a choice in this?" Klaus asked. He was not used to being told what to do and not having a choice in the matter. He liked to be in control, an alpha male of sorts.

"As I said, I'm done waiting. I want a baby." Tatia decided she was going to finally get things her way. Instead of everything going the way Klaus wanted, keeping his way too flirtatious assistant, moving to NYC, getting the penthouse apartment when she wanted the charming townhouse.

Klaus stared at Tatia incredulously. "What if I don't want to be a father?" He asked.

"I want to be a mother, though. I give in to everything you want. I just want this. Please, Klaus." Tatia tried to appeal to him.

"You give in to everything? If you are so neglected, then why do you stay?" Klaus asked, raising his voice. "I won't have my hand forced by you or anyone else."

"I stay because I love you." Tatia answered honestly. She did love him. They never said it because Tatia knew it made Klaus uncomfortable. But she needed to get it out. And she needed to hear him say it back. "I love you and I want a family with you, Niklaus Mikaelson." Silence followed. Klaus didn't know what to say. "I said I love you. Klaus?" More silence. "Do you even love me?"

Finally Tatia asked the question she had been wanting to ask for at least a year now. But the answer would not be what she was hoping. "No." Klaus had the decency to whisper the answer knowing that it would set her off.

"NO?" Tatia had turned a shade of red that Klaus had never seen. "I've stayed with you for 3 years. By your side, looking the other way when you gaze too long in another woman's direction, waiting for you at home when you stroll in at midnight, cuz it was a 'late night'. I've had friends tell me that you weren't trustworthy or faithful, but I stayed with you because I loved you and believed that you loved me too. Why can't you just love me?" Tatia's voice got softer and more broken as she made her declaration.

"I'm sorry." It was all Klaus could offer. Tatia nodded and left the kitchen. Klaus actually felt bad that it ended like this. He finished his breakfast and was in the middle of his second cup of coffee when Tatia emerged from their bedroom with a duffle bag and a large suitcase.

"I'm going to stay at Elena's until I can find my own place." Klaus nodded, not making eye contact. "Good bye Niklaus." Tatia murmured.

Klaus couldn't even say goodbye. 3 years of his life down the tube. Why, he asked himself. He knew the answer. He couldn't love Tatia because his heart belonged to someone else. Deep inside, he knew he gave his heart away to a bubbly, sweet and lovely blonde girl when he was just a teen. And seeing her again just clarified it for him. He decided this was the moment of truth. He grabbed his phone and sent Caroline a text.

**From: Klaus**

**Caroline, I would love to meet you for a drink tonight. I broke up with Tatia and I need to clear the air with you. Please meet me at the Bar at 8:00 tonight. No need to respond. Come if you are ready to talk, sweetheart. If not, I will assume you no longer have an interest in getting to know me. Fondly, Klaus**

Layla was playing with some of her friends from school at the park. It was a rather cool morning for early November and Caroline and Elena were drinking coffee on the park bench watching Layla. Elena's phone started buzzing like crazy. "Ugh, it's Tatia. I'm gonna grab it, ok?" Caroline smiled and nodded. Having reconnected with her brothers, she knew just how important family was. Elena came back ten minutes later. "So, I have to ditch, sorry. Tatia and her boyfriend broke up." By this time, Caroline had learned that indeed, her daughter's kindergarten teacher had been dating her old crush.

"Wait, Klaus and Tatia broke up?" Caroline was actually concerned. She had been receiving all those flowers. She hoped that their break up had nothing to do with her. Maybe that crazy Genevieve was behind the break up. She seemed a little too possessive of Klaus.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. She's really upset. She's coming to stay with me for a while. I'll see you on Monday, Care."

"Bye Lena." Caroline watched her friend leave. She felt bad for Tatia. She couldn't imagine the hurt of loving someone who cared for someone else. Not that she believed Klaus cared for her. And Genevieve was just a crazy stalker. Needless to say, Caroline was quite confused. Her confusion only got worse when she got the text from Klaus. She wasn't sure how she felt about him. But she wanted to give him a chance to at least explain himself. He was Kol and Rebekah's brother and soon to be Kat's brother-in-law. They were bound to see each other again and she didn't want it to be awkward. She called Kol and asked him if he could have his date with Bonnie in their apartment, so she could meet Klaus at 8. Kol agreed, so Caroline decided to worry about meeting Klaus after dinner. For now, she wanted to play with Layla. They had stopped for lunch but went back to the park for a couple more hours in the afternoon. Around 3:30, Layla fell off the monkey bars and hurt her arm, really bad. Caroline rushed her to the hospital. After a couple of hours of waiting and x-rays, the doctors confirmed it was broken. It took a couple more hours before Layla finally had it reset and casted. Caroline had been so focused on Layla that she forgot about meeting Klaus. She had turned her cell phone off in the hospital, so she didn't get Kol's text asking where she and Layla were. They finally got back to the apartment around 8:00. Upon seeing Kol and Bonnie, Caroline remembered everything. Kol and Bonnie got Layla comfortable so Caroline could take a quick shower and change. She made it to bar around 8:45.

Klaus had been waiting for Caroline for twenty minutes. It really wasn't like her to be late. He tried calling her, but her phone was off. After ten more minutes, Klaus admitted defeat. Caroline wasn't coming. Genevieve, who had been sitting in the back of the bar for fifteen minutes, noticed Klaus' slumped shoulders and hanging head. She knew this was the chance. She sat on the stool next to Klaus and put her hand on his thigh. "Rough night, lover?" She whispered in his ear.

"Gen." He said with a head nod. He looked to the bar tender and raised his glass, signaling for another drink. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a drink, but I might leave with something better. You look upset, let me make it all better." Genevieve ran her hand higher on his thigh. After two more drinks and some more flirting, Genevieve was able to coax Klaus into a heated make-out session right there at the bar. This was the precise moment that Caroline entered the bar. She watched the man who she thought maybe had feelings for her make out with his crazy obsessed personal assistant.

Caroline shook her head and mumbled "I'm glad I didn't get my hopes up, again." She turned around and left. No need to watch that display. It was a good thing she left when she did. Klaus left with Genevieve ten minutes later, going back to Genevieve's place.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I'm sorry this is late... Life kinda got in the way! But here is an update, and hopefully I will be able to do another one later this week. Thank you for all the kind reviews and follows and favorites! I'm honored that this story has received over 100 followers! Thank you again, and please enjoy!

Over the next month and half, many things changed in Caroline's life. Her best friend finally met his match and after witnessing his womanizing ways for six years, Kol got serious. Serious with Bonnie. Caroline reestablished her relationship with Stefan and Damon. So much so, that she set Stefan up with Rebekah and Damon with Elena. So far her matchmaking record was 2-0. Rebekah had once again become a constant in her life. Layla loved all her new family and relished in the attention. Caroline even reconciled with Klaus. She never gave him the reason for why she didn't show at the bar, but he never asked. They had silently agreed to be tentative friends. Caroline was still attempting a relationship with Tyler. And from what she heard from Kol, Klaus and Genevieve were as close to being a couple as Klaus would allow. At this point, Caroline was now feeling more comfortable going to visit Kol at his office. They had planned to go out for lunch, but Kol texted her saying his parents flew in and demanded a family meeting. Caroline agreed to bring food up, enough for her, Kol, Rebekah and probably Klaus.

Caroline stepped out of the elevator and began to walk towards Kol's office. She saw the large conference room where she could see Esther sitting regally at the head of the table, Mikael standing tall and daunting next to her. She noticed Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah all sat, slightly cowering at their parents on the other side of the table. It was a weird sight to see powerful business men so threated by one man. Caroline locked eyes with Genevieve who was sitting outside the door. "You can't go in. Its family only." Genevieve spat. She still didn't like Caroline being around. She didn't trust Klaus not to stray, just yet, at least.

"I know." Caroline smiled politely. "I'm waiting for Kol in his office."

A minute later the door opened and Mikael and Esther emerged first. Genevieve poked her head in. "So Caroline brought lunch." Kol smirked.

"For you or…" Rebekah hinted.

"I asked her to bring enough for all of us."

Klaus noticed Genevieve hovering by the door. "Gen, you're dismissed for lunch. I'll be joining my siblings today." The four of them walked past her like she wasn't even there. She hated how Klaus' siblings didn't seem to accept her as their brother's girl.

"Big family meeting, huh?" Caroline said as the Mikaelson siblings walked into Kol's office. A vast array of food was spread on the table.

"Do you remember when we were kids and we used to take a vacation every year after Christmas?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah. I was so jealous of you guys. I never went anywhere and you were all jetting off to this fancy tropic location or this European villa." Caroline sighed wistfully.

Elijah chuckled at Caroline. He was the only one of his siblings who didn't know her well as an adult, but from what he heard from his fiancée, Caroline had turned out quite remarkably. "They have decided to reinstate family vacation time." Elijah announced.

"Ooh, exciting." Caroline laughed as all the siblings rolled their eyes. "Where to this year?"

"Cayman Islands." Rebekah responded.

"Wow. Nice." It was all Caroline could say. She would never be able to afford a vacation like that. She was currently saving her money so that next summer she and Layla could go to Disneyworld.

Rebekah looked at Kol, who had a thoughtful expression. He knew what Caroline was thinking. He knew she's never had a real vacation, ever. And she was 24 years old for crying out loud. "Come with us." He said.

Caroline dropped her fork and stared at Kol. "I don't have that kind of money." She began.

Kol cut her off. "We are allowed to bring guests. Obviously, Lijah is bringing Kat,"

"I'm bringing Stefan" Rebekah said shyly.

"Aren't you going to bring Bonnie?" Caroline asked. Nobody wanted to know who Klaus was bringing. Because they all had a feeling it was his clingy assistant. And none of the siblings wanted to tell him that she really wasn't good for him. Rebekah and Kol had agreed that they couldn't be honest with Klaus until he was honest with himself. Genevieve was a distraction because he couldn't admit he was in love with Caroline.

"Bonnie owns that bakery. She only has two other part time employees. She can't take 10 days off. But if your boss is coming, I don't see why you can't. You can still write from the Cayman Islands." Kol said.

"What about Layla?"

"What about her?" Rebekah asked. "Finn and Sage are meeting us there with their son. She can come too."

Caroline looked at these people who had welcomed her into their family, despite some rocky beginnings. "I'll think about it. When do you leave?"

"We leave the December 26. We'll be gone until January 4. Layla won't even miss any school." Kol gave his final arguments.

"I have to talk it over with Katherine." Caroline said.

"I will take care of that for you." Elijah smiled warmly. "Also, incase my siblings weren't clear, this trip would be of no cost to you."

Caroline stared in disbelief. "Well, now she can't turn it down." Klaus smirked.

When Elijah presented the situation to Katherine, she immediately called Caroline, demanding that she come on this vacation. Since they were leaving the day after Christmas at 6:30 in the morning, Liz, Damon and Stefan came to Caroline's apartment for Christmas. Layla loved all the gifts she received and loved having so much family. Kol had gone to Elijah's, where he met up with all his siblings, including Finn, Sage and Ryan, who was 6, and his parents. It was an early night for every one as they had to be at the airport by 6:00 am to board the private plane flying the group of 14 to the Cayman Islands.

Caroline was in awe when she boarded the plane, carrying a still sleepy Layla. There were six groups of 4 seats. Each group was set up as two of the seats faced the other two seats. Finn, Sage and Ryan took one of the front groups. Esther and Mikael had taken up the other front group for themselves. Bekah and Stefan were sprawled out in one of the middle groups. Next to them, Kat had already fallen back to sleep in the other middle group, waiting for Elijah to finish up with the pilot. Caroline sat down in the group of seats behind Rebekah and Stefan. She laid Layla down against the window. Kol followed with their carry-on bags and sat across from her. At 6:15 Klaus and Genevieve finally walked through the planes doors and settled in the group of seats across the aisle from Caroline and Kol. Klaus was relieved that Caroline hadn't backed out of coming. Genevieve, on the other hand was livid. "Why is _she_ here?" She hissed, quietly.

"Because most of my family adores her. And felt she deserved a vacation." Klaus gave Genevieve a pointed look to remind her of her place. She was not his girlfriend. He didn't treat her as one. She was a body to warm his bed and an employee. "You will play nice, or I will send you packing." Genevieve knew this threat. He has used it before when she tried to trash Rebekah. In this moment, he was not only threatening to send her home from the lavish vacation, but fire her. She nodded submissively. She needed Klaus to keep her around a little bit longer. She had come off her birth control pills a month ago. She knew she needed about two months for her chances to be high for getting pregnant. Then Klaus couldn't deny her.

Genevieve smiled sweetly. "For you," She ran her finger up and down Klaus' chest. "I'll do anything."

The plane ride to Atlanta was pretty quiet. Everyone was tired from Christmas and from being up early. The plane refueled in Atlanta and everyone was able to move about for half an hour. Layla, Ryan, Kol and Stefan were playing a game of freeze tag on the tarmac. Finn and Elijah were talking with their parents. Caroline was listening to Sage, Rebekah and Kat talk wedding details. She would give her input every once in a while, but was mostly focused on the game of tag. Genevieve was pouting because Klaus had refused to take the time to find a bathroom for a quickie. Instead Klaus walked over to Caroline. "First time on a plane. How did Layla like it?"

"She slept for most of it. I'm glad we have this time for the kids to run and get some energy out. Otherwise it will be a long ride to the next stop." Caroline smiled fondly at her daughter.

"I know, Kol can be so insufferable when he gets cooped up for too long." Klaus threw Caroline a wink.

Caroline's smile was big and beautiful, and she let out a little giggle. "He really is one of the kids, isn't he?"

Klaus nodded. He was completely taken with Caroline. He wished that he had the guts to ask her what happened that night at the bar. He had heard something about Layla breaking her arm, but he didn't know if it that night had something to do with Layla. He was confused, but the only thing he was sure of, was that he should not have brought Genevieve. For the first time since he hired her over 4 years ago, he was regretting having her around. She would only complicate anything he was trying to accomplish with Caroline. Finally it was time to board the plane again and take off for the Cayman Islands. They were on schedule to arrive around noon in the Cayman Islands. They would be able to relax and have lunch at their leisure, but dinner was planned at the resort's 5 star restaurant. They had booked 6 suites at the resort, 2 of which had 2 bedrooms and the remaining 4 had 1 bedroom. The two suites with 2 bedrooms were for Finn and his family and Kol and Caroline and Layla. Caroline and Layla decided to spend their afternoon exploring the resort and basking in the gorgeous weather. Where it was about 25 degrees back in NYC, it was a glorious 80 degrees in the Cayman Islands. The resort was beautiful and Layla made sure to point out all the things she wanted to do while they were there. Caroline laughed at her ambitious and fearless daughter. During the first family dinner of the trip, Esther and Mikael explained the rules of this vacation. Everyone had freedom all day long, but every evening at 6:30, they would all meet for dinner together, no exceptions. The group began going over everything they wanted to do at the resort and a tentative plan was made for the next couple days. As a group, they decided on snorkeling, swimming with dolphins, renting a boat for a day, a shopping trip and spa day for the women, and spending one day at the pool. The day they were having a tough time deciding on activities for was New Year's Eve. Caroline remained silent during the discussion because she hadn't properly celebrating New Year's Eve since before Layla was born. She had planned on spending the night in her room, quietly watching TV and drinking a bottle of champagne. Kol noticed how quiet Caroline was and made up his mind. He had an idea, but now wasn't the time to let everyone know what it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! This is the longest chapter I have written, so far. It's kind of the turning point in this story. I hope you all enjoy!

The next couple days flew by. Caroline thoroughly enjoyed being around the Mikaelsons. She spent most of her time with Kol, Rebekah and Stefan. And of course Layla. Sometimes Klaus and Genevieve would join them. And sometimes when Genevieve was pouting due to Klaus' alleged mistreatment of her, just Klaus would join them. The first couple of times that Caroline witnessed a shirtless Klaus, she was completely floored. Matt had been muscular, but he was beefier. Klaus had a lean muscular look to him. And even Caroline had to admit, it was sexy. She didn't fail to notice that when Genevieve wasn't all over Klaus, he got plenty of stares from the women at the resort. Though Klaus wasn't blind either. He had an even harder time controlling himself around Caroline when she was running around in her sexy little bikini. Despite having had a baby, Caroline had a very toned body and she didn't seem the least bit ashamed to show it off a bit. He didn't like the looks she got from other men, nor did he enjoy witnessing men hitting on her and flirting with her. Most of them even did it while Layla was walking hand in hand with Caroline. It was like these men had no shame.

As they were finishing up dinner on New Year's Eve, Kol decided to begin his plan. "So what's everyone's plans for tonight?"

"Stef and I are going to the party on the beach. What a romantic way to ring in the new year, with that view." Rebekah looked out the window at the beautiful blue water and white sand beach. Kol wasn't surprised by this. In fact, he had hoped that given time to think about it, Rebekah would fall in love with the idea of attending a new year's party on the beach.

"Your mother and I will be in our room." Mikael said curtly. Not that anyone actually expected him to want to spend any more time with his children than absolutely necessary. Once again, Kol had hoped for this.

"Finn, Ryan and I will be together in our room. We have a few traditions we are trying to keep." Sage said. Kol was beaming. Not that he didn't love Finn, Sage, Ryan and even Rebekah and Stefan. It would be easier for him to execute his plan if there wasn't a lot of people at his party.

"Well, that leaves the 7 of us. Lijah, Nik. What were you guys thinking?" Kol looked at his big brothers.

Elijah sighed. They had tried horseback riding today and he had fallen off the horse. "I think I am going to spend New Year's Eve in bed." Katherine looked at him, with a sultry smile. "Sorry, Katerina. Not in bed like that. In bed, resting, most likely with pain killers strong enough to knock out an elephant." Kat's face fell.

"Looks like I need something to do. Kol, did you have a plan?" Katherine looked at her soon-to-be brother-in-law. Kol looked at Klaus waiting for his reply.

"I want to go to the beach party." Genevieve pretty much whined.

"Hmm, well I was thinking that since Caroline here will be sentenced to her room, we grab some bubbly and party in our room. You ok with that Care?" Kol looked hopefully at Caroline.

"Yeah, as long as we don't keep Layla up. It would be great to have company. I usually spend new year's eve alone." Caroline perked up for the first time since the conversation began.

Klaus still hadn't expressed his opinion yet. He knew Genevieve wanted to go to the beach party. She had been droning on and on about it for the past two days. But Klaus didn't want to pass up the opportunity to spend time with Caroline. Caroline and alcohol. Klaus smirked. "I don't think I am in the mood for being around a huge group of people. I think spending time with my family, drinking champagne sounds like a nice relaxing way to ring in the New Year." Kol was ecstatic. This was what he had hoped for. He figured if he could eliminate a lot of distractions, and get both Caroline and Klaus drunk, maybe the truth would come out. Or they would sleep together. Either way, Genevieve was his only obstacle now.

"But Klaus, we don't have to be right in the mix of everyone at the party. Or we could have a party in our room. Just the two of us." Genevieve was getting desperate again. Klaus had brought her to this paradise, but he had barely touched her since they got here. He rarely looked at her or talked to her. It was almost like he was over her already. She couldn't let that happen.

"If you want to go to the party, you can. I plan to spend New Year's with Kol, Kat and Caroline." Klaus replied.

Genevieve knew she wasn't going to get anything if she wasn't with Klaus, so she gave in. "I'd rather be with you than at some beach party. I'll join your party too, Kol." She smiled her best winning smile.

"Wonderful." Kol smiled in Caroline's direction. If only she knew what he had in store for her. "I will procure the champagne and liquor for the night. You each need to obtain some sort of snack and pick out something nice to wear. Just because we are meeting in a hotel room, doesn't mean this isn't a classy party." Kol's entire purpose for a dress code was purely so Caroline didn't wear sweats and a ratty t shirt. He knew her way too well and that wardrobe wouldn't help her cause. "9:00. Don't be late." Kol winked and left to get the alcohol he would need.

Kol stepped out of the shower at 8:00 and started getting ready. He put on a pair of black jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. He decided that he was casual classy. He might have made it up, but it was his party. He walked into the living room around 8:45 to see Caroline setting up. She had just put Layla to bed. Caroline had decided to wear a mid-thigh length turquoise colored dress. It had spaghetti straps and showcased her cleavage. Kol had to admit, she looked good. Katherine showed up first, wearing skinny leather pants and a white blouse. At 8:00 exactly, Klaus and Genevieve came strolling into the suite. Klaus wore a navy blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans. Genevieve was wearing a mini skirt and a green halter top. Kol looked disapproving at her attire, thinking there was nothing classy about a mini skirt. Caroline set out the chips, fruit, and cheese and crackers and Kol began to pour drinks. He had a plan of attack in his mind and he just needed to execute it. Rebekah would be impressed when he tells her about it. He had been watching Caroline, Klaus and Genevieve all week. He knew that Caroline had been checking out Klaus whenever he had his shirt off. He also knew that Klaus got extremely jealous when Caroline was given attention by other men. Finally, he knew that if Klaus ignored Genevieve long enough, she would throw a hissy fit and either leave on her own or Klaus would dismiss her. He only had four hours to get rid of Genevieve and get Klaus and Caroline drunk enough that their filters stop working.

Kol decided to break the ice by pulling out a deck of cards and calling everyone to the table. They sat in a circle, Kol sat next to Katherine who sat next to Caroline who sat next to Klaus who was obviously sitting next to Genevieve. "Here's the rules. We are playing poker." Kol began.

"But I didn't bring any money." Kat cut in.

"Strip poker?" Genevieve winked at Klaus. Maybe she could make the most of this night.

Kol laughed. "No money needed and no stripping will be done. The winner of each hand gets to pick a person to reveal a secret." Caroline looked at Kol like he was crazy. "Oh, I forgot to mention that to begin each round we all take a shot and each time you fold, you take a shot." Kol pulled out a few various bottles of liquor. "You can choose from Bourbon, whiskey or tequila." He handed each person a shot glass. "A shot to begin the fun. Pick your poison darlings!" Kol poured each person a shot of their desired alcohol.

The first couple of rounds weren't too exciting. But as they started to get closer to drunk, Klaus and Caroline got really flirty. Kol smiled knowing that Genevieve was growing more and more frustrated with being ignored. Kol won that round and decided to take a gamble. "Care, darling, spill a secret."

Caroline thought for a minute. She looked shyly at Klaus and blurted out "Klaus was my first kiss." This actually surprised Katherine and Genevieve. Kol had actually seen Klaus kiss Caroline all those years ago, so he knew. Klaus was proud of himself for being her first kiss.

"And how was it?" Katherine laughed.

Caroline smiled wistfully. "Magical." Then she burst out laughing. Kol shook his head knowingly. She was quite close to being drunk and drunk Caroline had no filter. This night would get fun, very soon.

Genevieve was insanely jealous that Klaus had kissed Caroline, even if it was many years ago. Plus he just kept looking at Caroline. Almost like he wanted to kiss her again. "Next round!" She announced.

Somehow a nearly drunk Caroline won the next round. "Hmm, Kat, gimme some dirt."

Katherine chuckled. She could hold her liquor quite well, so she wasn't nearly as far gone as Caroline. "I think I want to have kids with Elijah someday." She admitted.

The next round was won by Kol. He decided to irritate Genevieve a little more. "Nik, what have you got?"

"I broke up with Tatia because she wanted to get married and have a baby, but I just didn't love her." Klaus admitted looking Caroline in the eyes, almost as if saying he didn't love Tatia because he loved her. Kol was right in his assessment of this getting to Genevieve. She looked ready to explode.

Klaus won the next round and picked Caroline. "Um, I might be running out of secrets." She chuckled. "I don't think I actually have feelings for Tyler." She said, kind of confused. "I mean," Caroline stumbled over her words a bit. "I like him. As a friend. Nothing more." Kol had already had a feeling about that, but the confirmation helped.

Genevieve won the next round and choose to play it safe and pick Kol. "I want to be 100% serious with Bonnie. I'm falling in love her." Caroline smiled at her best friend. She leaned behind Katherine and rubbed the back of his arm, not needing words to let him know she supported him.

Kol won the next round and picked Caroline, again. He knew sooner or later she would admit that she liked Klaus. But what she admitted this time was even better. It opened the whole night wide open. "I, um. I miss Matt, a lot." Caroline could feel the tears. "But I think I am ready to move on. I don't love Tyler, but he helped me get to this point. I think I am open to the idea of being in love again." The entire room was silent. Kol and Katherine relishing in the idea that maybe Klaus will finally make his move. Klaus was shocked that Caroline arrived at this point and trying to drunkenly think of ways to win her heart. Genevieve was ready to rip Caroline apart. Caroline broke the room out of its thoughts. "It's 11:30. I say one more round!"

The last round was amazingly won by the completely trashed Caroline. "Nikky, end the game right." Caroline used the nickname she had given Klaus when she was only four years old.

Klaus was quite drunk, too. His filter was completely gone and he knew this was his only chance to clear the air between him and Caroline concerning the red head sitting next to him. "I'm only with her for the sex." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Genevieve. Genevieve looked completely stunned. She knew he wasn't in love with her, but she thought he was at least interested in more than sex with her. Klaus turned to face her. "Sorry, sweetheart. It was bound to come out, soon or later. And this is me officially ending it. I think I need to finally grow up and go for a real relationship without any secrets." He smiled at Caroline, who drunkenly smiled back.

Genevieve got up from the table, huffing. "Well, I refuse to just sit around and be treated like this." She looks at Caroline intimidatingly. Apparently the blonde forgot all the threats she had told her. To be honest, Genevieve hadn't really thought of Caroline as viable competition until this trip. "I'll see you later, Klaus." She refused to believe he would really end things with her. He had always told her just how much he appreciated her abilities in the bedroom, plus they worked together. He couldn't really be rid of her for good. She made her way down to the beach party and spent time flirting with a lot of handsome guys. However, she felt her heart break when she arrived at their room at 2:30 in the morning to find all of Klaus' stuff gone. He was going to sleep somewhere else.

No one seemed bothered by Genevieve's exit, but that could also be caused by the enormous amount of alcohol they had consumed. They left the table and went to sit on the couches to watch the ball drop on TV. There was a small love seat and a larger couch positioned in front of the TV. Katherine looked at Kol, knowing now that his whole plan was to get Klaus and Caroline together. She winked at Kol and dramatically threw herself onto the larger couch. Kol conveniently had already placed the champagne and glasses on the coffee table in front of the larger couch. He was pouring the champagne as Klaus plopped down on the love seat and Caroline stumbled over.

"Kaaat" Caroline whined. "You can - hic – can't take up the – hic - whole couch." Caroline stumbled a bit more, as she made her way to the couch Katherine was occupying.

"Caroline, darling, why don't you sit with Nik." Caroline looked in Klaus' direction. Klaus patted the seat next to him. "You know I can't sit that close to my brother." Kol said dramatically.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his little brother's dramatics, however if it earned him some time with Caroline, he could appreciate it. "Come sit, sweetheart. You look like you need a break." Klaus held out a hand to lead Caroline to the love seat.

Caroline placed her hand in Klaus' and smiled shyly. "Thanks." She sat down, closer to Klaus than her sober self would have allowed.

Kol finished filling the glasses and as the clock struck midnight and the ball dropped, the four friends quietly cheered and toasted to the New Year. Kol finished his glass and looked over at his brother and Caroline. They looked cozy, but he had one last trick up his sleeve. "Katherine." He called. Katherine looked over at Kol. "Since Bonnie is not here, I am in need of my first kiss of the new year. Pucker up, darling." Kol puckered, but Katherine refused.

"No way, Kol. I will never be drunk enough." Kat shook her head and continued to sip her champagne.

Caroline jumped up from the couch and leaned over to kiss Kol, tenderly, on the cheek. "Happy New Year, Bestie."

"Happy New Year, Darling." Kol loved how sweet Caroline was. She would never leave him hanging. Kol looked at his big brother who appeared to be slightly jealous. "Now go give my brother a kiss too. He looks jealous." Kol whispered.

Caroline sat back down next to Klaus and drunkenly debated her next move. She could kiss him on the cheek too and save herself the embarrassment. Or she could do what she had been thinking about since the first time she saw him again at his family's ball. She was just drunk enough to throw caution to the wind. Caroline placed her hands on Klaus' cheeks and turned his face to look at her. Then without warning, she crashed her lips on his. There was nothing tender or sweet about this kiss. However, it wasn't quite passionate or romantic. It was a drunken and spontaneous kiss, that somehow still left both parties dazed, when Caroline pulled away. "Uh, happy new year." Caroline stumbled out.

Katherine cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to get my first kiss of the New Year from my handsome fiancé. Thanks for the party, Kol. Good night." Katherine made her way to the door as a chorus of good byes sounded.

There was a strange and awkward tension in the room and Kol decided to make it a little worse. He knew they would have to address the Genevieve issue so that Caroline and Klaus could work out their stuff. "Nik, where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"In my room." Klaus answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

Caroline, who had started to sober up after kissing Klaus, caught on to what Kol was saying. "You kinda broke up with Genevieve. Are you still going to sleep with her? Or are you kicking her out of the room?"

A part of Klaus wanted to kick Genevieve out of the room. But he knew that she hadn't really done anything wrong to deserve being thrown out like that. Plus it wouldn't gain any points with Caroline. "I guess I didn't think of that. I can't kick her out. But I can't stay there with her either."

"Stay here." Caroline blurted out. Kol wasn't actually expecting Caroline to be the one to offer their room as the place for Klaus to crash. "You won't have a bed, unless you share with Kol, though." Both men shook their heads adamantly.

"It's only 3 nights. We can alternate who sleeps on the couch and who sleeps in the bed." Kol offered. "I'll even give you the bed tonight." Kol wanted a front row seat to the awkwardness that the morning would bring. The three of them agreed and began to clean up. It didn't take long and Caroline headed off to the bed she shared with Layla.

Klaus was on his way to the other bed room when Kol's voice stopped him. "I'll support you the whole way." Klaus looked back at his little brother, full of confusion. "If you want to be with Caroline." Klaus nodded. "We all know you like her. Just, don't hurt her. If you hurt her, I'll tear out your liver." Kol laid down and closed his eyes. Klaus shook his head at his brother as he walked into the bedroom. He did want to be with Caroline. He knew that Caroline and Layla were a packaged deal, and even though he wasn't ready for kids with Tatia, the idea of helping Caroline with Layla seemed ok. It seemed more than ok. He had gotten to know the spunky little girl pretty well on this trip and he would love to be a part of her life. To be a part of _their_ life. Klaus smiled like a school boy, thinking about Caroline. He would wait until they got back to NYC to talk to Caroline. Then he would properly court her. He had ten years to make up for.

Caroline woke up the next morning, way too early. She had a pounding head ache from all the alcohol and was exhausted. She hadn't fallen asleep as quickly as she had hoped last night. Her mind was running circles. Running circles around one person, Klaus. In one night, she had admitted she wasn't in love with Tyler, but she was ready for a real relationship and then she kissed Klaus. Caroline knew that facing him in the morning was going to be awkward. Especially since Klaus had kind of broken things off with Genevieve. Caroline had stayed up much too late, drunkenly trying to make sense of her and Klaus' romantic lives and how, or if, they intertwined.

"Mommy!" Layla was now laying on top of Caroline, poking her cheek. "Mommy, please wake up. I'm hungry. I want to go to the buffet downstairs for breakfast." Layla moved from on top of Caroline to jumping on the bed. "Please, mommy! Please!"

"Ugh!" Caroline opened her eyes and immediately all her frustration melted. It was 8:30 in the morning. Layla had slept in and honestly it wasn't Layla's fault that Caroline was tired and hung over. "Ok, baby girl. Let's go wake up Uncle Kol." Caroline smiled at her daughter.

Much to Caroline's surprise, Klaus was already up and making coffee. "Hi, Klaus!" Layla chirped. She was on her way to go jump on Kol as he slept peacefully on the couch.

Klaus smiled at Layla. "Hello, sweetheart. Caroline."

Caroline smiled shyly, as she pulled her unruly bed head into a loose ponytail. "I hope we didn't wake you."

Klaus laughed. "I'm a morning person. I'm usually up early."

Caroline shook her head and winced slightly. "How are you not hung over?"

"I didn't drink nearly as much as you did, love." They had unconsciously stepped closer to each other as they had been talking, almost like they were being drawn towards each other.

"GAH!" Kol's scream pulled Caroline and Klaus out of whatever trance they had been in. They looked over to see Layla standing next to the couch holding an empty cup looking sheepishly at Kol. Kol's hair, face and chest were drenched. "Layla, now who in their right mind taught you to wake someone up like that?"

Klaus and Caroline were hardly containing their giggles. "You did, Uncle Kol."

Caroline handed Kol a towel to wipe his face. As he did, a huge smile emerged. "Of course I did!" He exclaimed. "And you are quite the student, my darling." Kol pulled himself off the couch and started to walk towards Layla. "And now, I think you need to give your favorite Uncle Kol a big good morning hug!" Kol began to chase Layla around the room, making sure to wipe the water on her face and pull her into bear hugs.

"Ok, children." Caroline got everyone's attention. "Let's all get dressed. Layla requested the breakfast buffet downstairs." With that, the four of them all showered and got dressed for the day.

They made their way downstairs, Klaus was holding Layla's hand as she spilled all of the other pranks that Kol had taught her. Klaus took the extra time to bond with the young girl, by telling her of a few more harmless pranks he knew of. Kol and Caroline were a few feet behind, with their arms linked. "So, you and my brother…." Kol wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Too early, Kol." Caroline shot Kol a look. "Let's just get through the rest of this vacation. I mean, Genevieve still has to ride home with us. How awkward is that going to be?"

"Well, I guess we are about to find out." Kol said as he was eyeing the dining room. Ester and Mikael had actually reserved a table that the family could use at any time during their stay at the resort. And there, sitting at the table with Finn, Sage, Ryan and Katherine, was Genevieve. It was clear that Klaus had not noticed Genevieve, and Layla was oblivious to what had happened between the couple the night before. So Klaus led Layla to the buffet and began to help her get food, while Genevieve looked on with a look that was full of jealousy, fury and hurt. "This is going to be fun!" Kol clapped his hands and skipped off to the buffet, hearing Caroline grumble something about needing coffee in order to deal with this.

Klaus noticed Genevieve sitting with his family as he helped Layla bring her plate to the table. Layla took the seat next to Ryan and looked up to Klaus. "Klaus! You need to sit next to me. I want to know more about that story."

Klaus inhaled sharply. Sitting next to Layla would put him sitting directly across from Genevieve. But one look at the pleading eyes of the little girl melted Klaus. He sucked it up and sat down. Kol sat down next to Klaus and Caroline took a seat across the table, next to Katherine. "What stories are you telling dear Layla?" Finn asked.

"Ah, just some wonderful tales of our youth." Klaus shot Layla a wink and Layla giggled back.

Genevieve took in the whole exchange and decided that she needed to win Klaus back. She could not let Caroline and her daughter steal Klaus from her. "I bet you were quite the trouble maker?" Genevieve said, as she ran her foot up Klaus' leg.

Klaus coughed and pulled his chair away from the table.

"That would be an understatement." Kol chuckled.

Caroline looked over at Katherine and decided to change the subject. "So how's Elijah doing?"

Katherine just shook her head. "He's gonna be out of commission for today. So once Bekah and Stefan make their way down here, we can decide how to spend our final days here."

The remaining days went by relatively smoothly. Genevieve kept quiet during mealtimes and spent most of her time at the spa, at Klaus' expense. She had figured giving him space would be the best way to get back into his good graces and his bed. Klaus continued to spend almost all of his time with Caroline and Layla. Taking the opportunities to bond with Layla and to flirt with Caroline. Finally, the morning that they would be departing came. By this time, Ester and Mikael were the only ones not privy to what had happened in Kol and Caroline's room on New Years Eve. The consensus was same for the whole family. Good riddance to Genevieve, welcome to the family Caroline and Layla. Rebekah was especially pleased, so she extended her favorite brother a kindness, by knocking on Genevieve's door to let her know that they were heading out to the airport. They all boarded the plane around 6:00 in the morning. The only difference in seating was that Klaus was sitting with Caroline, Kol and Layla. Genevieve was sitting by herself, but it didn't bother her too much. She spent the entire plane ride thinking of a plan to get in between Klaus and Caroline.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline's alarm woke her up way too early on Monday morning. Her body was still in vacation mode and her brain was muddling through the developments of her relationship with Klaus. Klaus had broken things off with Genevieve and Caroline had drunkenly kissed him. After New Year's Eve, Klaus had paid more attention to Caroline and made quite the effort to get to know Layla. But they were just friends. Right? "UGH!" Caroline groaned and threw her legs off the bed. She needed to get into the shower so she had time to get ready for work and get Layla up for school. It was going to be a bit challenging since Kol had spent the night at Bonnie's. Something about being away from her for ten days and not being able to wait one more second. It was as romantic as Caroline had ever seen Kol and even if she wasn't really dating anyone, she was immensely happy for Kol.

"Hi mommy!" Layla was sitting on Caroline's bed when Caroline got out of the shower.

"Hi baby. How'd you sleep?" Caroline grabbed some clothes for Layla and the two of them began to get dressed for their day.

"Good. I miss that bed at the resort." Caroline smiled. She missed the beds too. "Oh, and the breakfast buffet."

"You really liked that buffet, huh?" Caroline pulled her hair into a quick pony tail. She was too tired to put too much effort into herself today. Layla did a quick twirl to show her mom her outfit, complete with the accessories that she picked out herself. Among them was a seashell necklace that Klaus had bought for Layla on their last day at the resort. Caroline nodded her approval and led Layla out into the living room. "We don't have a lot of time for breakfast, so what do you think about grabbing bagels on our way to school?"

Layla nodded excitedly and grabbed her backpack. "When do we get to have dinner with our family again?" Layla asked as she slipped her shoes on.

Caroline was slightly taken aback at Layla referring to the Mikaelson's as 'our family'. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson went back to England. And so did Sage, Finn and Ryan." Caroline and Layla began their walk to the bagel shop. "And our apartment is hardly big enough to have everyone else over for dinner." Layla looked defeated. She had really warmed up to the crazy Mikaelson family. "Maybe we can figure something out." Caroline racked her brain to figure out how to fit 8 people in her dining room for a nice family dinner.

Caroline arrived at work just as Katherine was. Caroline smiled to herself to see her posh and polished boss looking a little lack luster this morning. "Vacation hang over." Katherine grumbled as the two women took the elevator to their floor.

Caroline took off for her office and was greeted by Elena waiting for her. "Hi Elena."

"Hey Care. So how was the vacation?" Elena seemed way too excited.

"Please dial it down a couple notches." Caroline almost whined. "I have only had one cup of coffee." Elena giggled and followed Caroline into her office. Caroline spent some time telling Elena all about the trip, including about Klaus. Elena was excited for her friend and tried to encourage her to take a chance. After Elena had left, Caroline got caught up on everything she had missed and began researching her next big article. There was going to be a charity gala at the end of the month. Caroline had obtained tickets a couple of weeks ago and had prepared to bring Tyler. But what about Klaus. Could she bring him to this gala? Would he want to go with her? Caroline was so lost in her thoughts about parties, dresses and dates that the knock on her office door actually made her jump. Figuring it was just Elena or Kat, she called out. "Come in." She looked up when the door remained closed and Caroline could hear grumbling coming from the other side. She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see a big bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, Caroline." Genevieve said, lowering the flowers, so Caroline could see her face.

Caroline had not ever expected to see Genevieve again. "Um, hi." Caroline stuttered out.

"These are from Klaus." Genevieve shoved the flowers at Caroline.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled politely, hoping the red head would just leave. The women engaged in a staring contest for a few moments, until Caroline sighed and went to shut her office door. Before she could, a hand reached out and pushed the door back open.

"Let me remind you that I have worked for Klaus for over 4 years. We have been engaging in our extracurricular activities since the day I was hired. He's had his share of girlfriends come and go, but I have been his constant. You are just another passing fancy. He will come back to me. Whether it happens while you two are together or when you break up. I can be patient." With that, Genevieve huffed and walked back to the elevator.

Caroline was left speechless. She really did like Klaus, but she wondered how much truth there was to Genevieve's words. Maybe she should call Rebekah. Rebekah had been close with Klaus for the past 4 years. She would be able to vouch for Genevieve or prove her wrong. Caroline knew that if Genevieve wasn't in the picture, she would have no trouble agreeing to date Klaus. She glanced over the flowers and pulled out the card. It read:

_My lovely Caroline, I'm so thankful that we got to spend so much time together over the past week and a half. I found myself thinking of you all morning and I hope that you and Layla will do me the honor of joining me for dinner on Friday. Fondly, Klaus_

Caroline felt her heart melt and decided that she would be having a nice long conversation with Bekah this week.

Klaus woke up early on Monday morning. He got ready for work like he normally would, but his thoughts were settled on the beautiful blonde and her adorable daughter. He knew that Caroline, being a single mother, would want to take things slow and probably include Layla as much as possible. Klaus was ok with that. As he walked into the building where he worked, he decided that he would invite Caroline and Layla over for dinner. He hoped that Caroline would accept. Klaus began trying to decide how to word his invitation and which bouquet of flowers to send it with. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks as he exited the elevator. Genevieve was waiting for him, sitting atop of her desk, wearing an outfit he would never have complained about until now.

"Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson." Genevieve purred.

Klaus looked puzzled. "Gen." He greeted her with a nod of his head. As Klaus walked past her, Genevieve reached out and ran a hand down his chest. Klaus glared at her. "Was I not clear?" It was Genevieve's turn to look confused. "This" Klaus gestured between him and Genevieve "Isn't going to happen anymore. I may finally have a chance to have something real and I have no intentions of jeopardizing it." Klaus walked into his office and closed the door behind him to signify that the conversation was done. Genevieve sat down at her desk and thought of how to rework her plan to get in between Klaus and Caroline. Obviously Klaus wasn't budging, so she would have to work on Caroline's insecurities.

Klaus continued to ignore Genevieve, unless he needed something work related. Until he asked her to send the flowers to Caroline. He had no reason to suspect that Genevieve would hand deliver the flowers on her lunch hour, so he was feeling rather confident that he would hear from Caroline soon. The hours passed by and Klaus was a little worried that Caroline had not reached out to him. At this point it wouldn't even matter if she had declined. He just wanted to hear from her. Klaus was getting ready to leave the office to have dinner with Bekah, when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Nik." Bekah said, sounding a bit guilty.

"Bekah, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"So, can I get a rain check for dinner tonight?" Bekah said, sounding much like a scared little girl.

"Are you ditching me for Stefan?" Klaus eyed Stefan's office as he asked.

"No." Bekah chuckled. "Care called me. She wanted some girl time."

"Hmmm." Klaus was intrigued.

"She said something about needing some insight about you." Bekah knew that Klaus would forgive her if she put in a good word for her favorite brother.

"A rain check it is. Enjoy your girl time, dear sister." Klaus hung up and was equally excited and nervous. Why would Caroline need insight about him?

Caroline woke up Tuesday morning conflicted. Bekah had come over the night before and they had spent 3 hours talking about Klaus. Caroline learned that pretty much all of what Genevieve had said was true. For the past four years, Genevieve had some type of hold on Klaus. No matter what his relationship status was. On the other side of things, Bekah did assure Caroline that she had never seen Klaus dismiss Genevieve the way he had been for Caroline. Bekah refused to leave until Caroline understood that Klaus was way different with her that he had been with any woman, ever. Bekah begged Caroline to give Klaus a chance. She kept reassuring Caroline that Genevieve was just a crazy stalker. Bekah was so sure that if Caroline actually gave in to Klaus, that Klaus would be faithful to her. It was a lot for Caroline to think about. She gave Bekah her word that she would think on it before giving Klaus an answer. Caroline assumed she would have more time to think about her answer, but Klaus got impatient to hear from her. Caroline had been so wrapped up in her work, that when her phone rang she didn't even scan the caller id. "Hello?"

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline's breath hitched at the smooth accent on the other line. "Hi, Klaus." Caroline took a deep breath. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was hoping you had gotten my flowers and had given some thought to my proposition." Klaus had too much pent up anxiety and was pacing around his office. He hadn't noticed his office door crack open and Genevieve quietly listening to his end of the phone call.

"I did. The flowers are lovely. Thank you." Caroline paused.

"You are quite welcome, sweetheart." Klaus was pacing even quicker. Caroline hadn't answered his question about dinner. He had never been nervous about asking a woman to dinner, but Caroline was so different. The way he felt about her was different.

"About dinner." Caroline sighed and Klaus' heart dropped. He could feel the rejection. "I, uh, well. I, just…" Caroline was trying to gather her thoughts. She hadn't expected to have to explain herself to him yet.

"Caroline, love. Please, just be honest with me. If you aren't interested or I'm moving too fast, just tell me. Please, love." Klaus was pleading.

Caroline took a big breath. "Ok, be honest." She repeated his words. "Honestly, I like you. I like the way you make me feel, I like how sweet and attentive you are to Layla. I like that you accept Layla as a part of me."

"But?" Klaus supplied, knowing it was coming.

"Yeah, so Genevieve said something yesterday and Bekah-"

"When did you see Genevieve?" Klaus interrupted. He was concerned now.

"She dropped off the flowers."

"What did she say to you?" Klaus was livid with his personal assistant. She had crossed the line.

Caroline spent the next couple minutes explaining her conversations with Genevieve and Bekah. Klaus was silent the entire time. Taking in everything that Caroline was saying. As soon as Caroline was done, Klaus thought about his next words carefully.

"Could we meet, for coffee? Sometime this week, so I can explain myself to you?" Klaus asked timidly.

"Coffee?" Caroline reiterated.

"Yes, coffee. As friends. Please, sweetheart. Let me explain myself to you. Then you can let me know about dinner on Friday."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Klaus was smiling brightly now. "Tomorrow, 7:00 at the Starbucks by your apartment."

"That sounds good." Caroline said, honestly.

"And, please to don't worry about Genevieve. She won't be a problem anymore." Klaus said with finality. They ended the phone call and Klaus was pleased. He was nervous about having to own up to his less than faithful ways of the past, but he needed to be honest with Caroline. First things first, Klaus needed to have a talk with Genevieve. He walked to his desk, still not noticing that Genevieve had been listening in to his entire conversation with Caroline, including the time and place of their coffee date. "Genevieve." Klaus called on his intercom. "My office."

Genevieve sauntered in the office up to Klaus' desk. "What can I do for you Mr. Mikaelson?"

Klaus just shook his head at her. She really thought that she had some kind of hold on him. "Did you hand deliver flowers to Caroline this afternoon?"

"Yes." Genevieve knew that even if she lied, Klaus would believe Caroline. So there was no use in it. "I needed to give her a piece of my mind. She thinks that she can steal you from me." Genevieve tried to touch Klaus' arm, but he swatted her hand away.

"I am not yours to be stolen away. I ended things between us."

"You'll come back. You always do."

Klaus hated that in the past, he always did come back to her. But this time was different. "Not this time. I'm sorry to do this, but Genevieve, I'm letting you go."

Genevieve was caught off guard. "Wait. Klaus, what do you mean?"

"You are no longer my personal assistant. I will transfer you to another department. If you are going to continue to be a problem for my personal life, I will have to reconsider your employment here. If you are unhappy in your transfer, and look for another job, I promise to give you a wonderful recommendation. I can even put in a good word with some of my associates. But I am afraid I cannot have you here, working directly for me anymore. I don't want there to even be a reason for Caroline not to trust me. Pack your things and take the rest of the day off. I will have them brought to your new desk and you will be sent your new job information via email. Goodbye Gen." Klaus said with finality.

Genevieve looked Klaus right in the eye. "You will regret this Niklaus Mikaelson." Then she stormed out of the office.

Genevieve sat in the back of the Starbucks, with her younger cousin, Aimee. "Now, you remember the plan?" Genevieve asked.

"Yeah. I'll pretend to trip and dump my coffee on the woman." Aimee said, enthusiastically.

"Perfect." Genevieve just needed to ruin their date. Maybe then Klaus would reconsider everything. She hated being away from him and not getting to see him at work every day.

Klaus made it to the Starbucks ten minutes early. He wanted to be there, waiting for Caroline. He bought a drink and sat at a table near the windows. Caroline walked in five minutes later. She smiled at Klaus as she got in line to get her drink. She sat down across from Klaus and smiled. "Hi."

"Hello, love. Thank you for meeting me."

Caroline took a sip of her drink. 'You're welcome."

"So," Klaus sighed. "Where should I begin? What would you like to know?" Klaus was fully willing to be an open book, for Caroline and Caroline alone.

"How about-" Caroline never got to finish her thought as a young woman tripped nearby and dumped her venti coffee all over Caroline. "Ahh!" The coffee was hot and sticky and it drenched Caroline.

Klaus jumped out of his seat to grab napkins. Had this happened to anyone else, he would have been doubled over on the floor laughing. "Are you ok, Caroline?" Klaus asked as he wiped the coffee off of her face.

"Yeah, I just need a shower." Caroline saw the dejected look on Klaus' face. Maybe he really wanted to be able to talk to her and let her know the reasons behind his actions. Maybe he was willing to be honest with her. Maybe Rebekah was right, and the way Klaus felt about Caroline was different. "About Friday." Klaus looked up at Caroline as they walked out of the door of Starbucks together. "How about you come over to my place. Kol will be home, and we usually do movie night with Lay. The four of us can order pizza and watch a movie and just hang out. Take it slow."

Klaus smiled big enough to reveal his dimples. "I would love to join you for pizza and a movie, sweetheart." They stood in front of Caroline's building and Klaus leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Caroline's cheek. "Until Friday."

Caroline blushed. "Until Friday." She echoed.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the support of this story! This chapter actually was not originally in my plans. But I had a couple reviewers mention an interest in seeing Klaus and Caroline's Friday night pizza and movie night. So I hope this is up your expectations because it is purely for my readers! I hope you enjoy! :)

Friday came quickly for Caroline. She had spent most of her week preparing for the upcoming gala. She decided that if Friday went well, she would see if Klaus wanted to attend the gala with her, as friends, since they were taking things slow. She didn't really want to think about what she would do if Friday didn't go well. Either way, she knew she needed to let Tyler down easy. She was not looking forward to that conversation, but she owed it to him. He had always been a good friend to her. Maybe she would ask Kol if he knew a girl she could set Tyler up with. That might soften the blow. Caroline was just closing down her computer and texting both Kol and Klaus to make sure everyone would meet at the apartment by 5:30. Caroline was about to leave, when Katherine waltzed into her office. "Hello, Caroline."

"Hey Kat. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Katherine said, making herself at home in Caroline's office.

Caroline checked the clock. She only had half an hour before she needed to get Layla from her after school day care. "Is it going to take long? I need to get Layla soon." Caroline didn't want to be rude. Katherine was her boss, after all. Even if they had basically become close friends.

"No it won't take long." Katherine smiled and Caroline noticed that Kat almost looked nervous. "I just had a question for you." Caroline looked at Katherine expectantly. Katherine had always been straight forward and to the point and Caroline was getting worried. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being one of my bridesmaids for my wedding?" Katherine had a shy smile as she asked the question.

Caroline beamed. "Oh my god! Of course, Kat!" Caroline could hardly contain her excitement and pulled Katherine into a bear hug.

Katherine just laughed. She had really come to adore Caroline, in all her bubbly happiness. "We will be going dress shopping the week after the gala. One major event at a time." Katherine walked towards the door. "Oh, and enjoy your non-date with Klaus tonight." She winked and walked away.

Caroline was left shaking her head. She loved the Mikaelsons, but they did not know the meaning of privacy. Everyone was involved in everyone else's business. She didn't have time to dwell on exactly how Katherine found out about Klaus coming over for their non-date. She needed to pick up Layla and get to the apartment with time to hopefully freshen up before Klaus arrived.

Klaus woke up Friday in a great mood. He had been texting with Caroline all week, but he hadn't actually talked to her. He was looking forward to getting to spend time with her and Layla. And even Kol. They had been swamped at work, and Kol left as soon as he could to spend time with Bonnie every day this week. In fact, Rebekah was his only sibling he actually hung out with since coming home from the family vacation. He had recounted his coffee date with Caroline and told Bekah how he was having a non-date with her on Friday. The other reason for Klaus to be in a good mood was he had found a new personal assistant. Her name was Mindy and she was a great fit for the job. Plus she was in a committed relationship and had no interest in Klaus, whatsoever. The texts that Klaus traded with Caroline throughout the day made his day that much easier. The clock on his desk read 5:00 and Klaus knew that if he didn't head out now, he would be late getting to Caroline and Kol's. He shoved his lap top into his brief case and left his office. "Have a nice weekend, Mindy." He called as he strolled to the elevator.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. You too." Mindy said as she began to pack up.

Klaus' big smiled faded as soon as he stepped into the elevator and was met with none other than Genevieve. It was the first time he had seen her since he dismissed her as his personal assistant earlier in the week. Genevieve, however, looked like she just won the lottery. She had been trying all week to think of a reason to have to see him, and this seemed to be fate. "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson." She inched closer to him.

Klaus gave a curt nod and prayed that Mindy would move faster and make it to the elevator so he didn't have to ride the whole way down with just Genevieve. Just as the doors were about to close, Mindy came running and Klaus was able to hold the doors. "Cutting it a little close, Mindy." Klaus smiled again.

The doors closed and Mindy chuckled at her boss. "It's not like you are anxious to get out of here and to go see your girlfriend. Right, boss?"

Genevieve saw red as soon as Mindy said girlfriend. She couldn't believe that Klaus was actually dating Caroline. "You're _dating_ someone?" Genevieve couldn't even spit out Caroline's name.

Klaus took a deep breath. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Caroline and I are dating." Well, not really, but it's not like Genevieve needed to know the truth.

"Oh." Genevieve didn't even know what to say. She would still keep fighting. Klaus would have to remember what he was missing.

Mindy sensed the tension in the elevator and looked to her boss. He was visibly uncomfortable. Thankfully they arrived at the ground floor and Klaus almost flew out of the elevator. He mumbled another goodbye in Mindy's direction and went to his car. He was home free and ready to spend the evening with his two favorite girls, and his little brother.

Caroline had gotten Layla with minutes to spare and they raced back to the apartment. Layla always thought it was funny when they were running late and literally had to run down the streets of New York City. Caroline was in her room, changing and recurling her hair. Layla was sitting on Caroline's bed. "Can we watch Tangled, mommy?" Tangled was Layla's favorite princess movie. They had watched the movie so many times, even Kol could quote it.

"Let's wait for Klaus and uncle Kol. Maybe they would like to watch something else." Caroline was pretty sure that Kol had mentioned poking out his eyes if they had to watch Tangled again.

"But mommy!" Layla whined. "It's my favorite. And what if Klaus has never seen it before? He will love it. Uncle Kol loves it." Layla was jumping on Caroline's bed now.

Caroline laughed. She was sure Klaus would not care if he lived his whole life and never saw Tangled. But she would need to wait for reinforcements before continuing this battle. "Let's just wait for Klaus and Uncle Kol." Caroline repeated.

Layla stopped jumping and looked at her mom. "Ok, mommy. But I'm sure they will agree with me." Layla flashed her adorable smile and ran into the living room to wait.

Kol had just walked in the door as Layla came running out of Caroline's room. "Uncle Kol!" The little girl threw herself at her favorite uncle.

"Hello, my little darling. How was school?"

Layla didn't get a chance to answer, as there was a knock at the door. Layla smiled at her uncle and went to the door. She looked to Kol to make sure it would be ok for her to open the door. Kol nodded and Layla opened the door to reveal Klaus standing there, with a small bouquet of flowers and a box of cookies from Bonnie's. "Hi Klaus!" Layla exclaimed, with a bright smile plastered on her little face.

"Well, hello sweetheart." Klaus handed the flowers to Layla. "These are for you." Klaus and Kol shook hands as Layla ran into the apartment to find Caroline.

"Mama! Mama! Look! Look, mommy!" Layla was shouting excitedly.

Caroline walked into the kitchen to see Layla bouncing around the apartment with a bouquet of flowers. "Where did those beautiful flowers come from?" Caroline asked.

"Mommy, they are for me. Klaus got _me_ flowers! Aren't they the most beautiful ever?"

Caroline just chuckled. She looked from her ecstatic daughter to the man who had just entered her home. "You're good." She smiled as she walked to Klaus, unsure of how to greet him.

Klaus was not even the least bit unsure of how to react when seeing Caroline. He smiled and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I thought Layla would enjoy the flowers." He winked and handed Caroline the box of cookies.

"Actually," Kol said, grabbing the cookies from Caroline. "I'll take those."

Caroline laughed and punched Kol in the arm. "No cookies until after dinner." She looked over at Klaus. "Sometimes it's almost like I have two kids."

Kol rolled his eyes and Klaus smiled. He liked seeing Caroline so at ease with his family. Klaus watched as Caroline helped Layla put the flowers in a vase with water and as Kol went to pay the pizza guy, who had just arrived. There was something so domestic and easy about the way Caroline, Layla and Kol lived. Klaus realized that he had never really had that, even with Tatia. He could look forward to having this type of life with Caroline and Layla, even if Kol was a permanent fixture in their lives. He was now more than determined to show Caroline that he could be the man she needed, wanted.

The four of them settled in the living room. Kol was draped over a chair, with his pizza in his lap and a bottle of beer on the side table next to him. Layla had plopped herself in the center of the couch, forcing Klaus and Caroline on either side of her. They had pulled the coffee table up to the couch, so they could leave their plates of pizza and their drinks on it. Klaus and Caroline had settled on glasses of red wine, while Layla was enjoying chocolate milk. Somehow Layla had convinced Klaus that he needed to see Tangled, so Kol and Caroline begrudgingly allowed Layla to set up Tangled.

By the time the movie was over, Kol had become engrossed in a texting conversation with Bonnie, waiting for the moment he could escape to Bonnie's apartment. Layla had fallen asleep, with her head resting on a pillow, which had been placed on Klaus' legs. Caroline smiled at the sight of Layla being so comfortable with Klaus, that she just fell asleep on him. The credits started rolling and Kol jumped up from his chair. "As much fun as watching this bothersome movie has been, I'm going to Bonnie's." He waved as he walked to the door, putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket. "Don't wait up, Care." With that, Kol was gone.

Klaus started to shift in his place on the couch, trying to stand up without waking Layla. "Sorry about that." Caroline said, as she picked up Layla to carry her to her bedroom. "She just really likes you. You must make her feel comfortable." Caroline shrugged a little as she walked down the hall to deposit her daughter in her bed. Caroline took her time, as she didn't really know what to do now that she and Klaus were alone in her apartment.

Klaus smiled at Caroline as she came back into the living room. "I'm glad she feels comfortable around me. I enjoy spending time with the two of you." Klaus didn't wait for a reaction from Caroline, as he turned to continue looking at the pictures that decorated the walls of the living room.

Caroline watched Klaus take in all of the pictures on the walls. Most of them were of Layla, with either Caroline, Kol or Liz. In that moment, Caroline made up her mind about Klaus. He had been so great with Layla and hadn't pushed Caroline to go any faster than she was ok with. Caroline wasn't sure why, but she was nervous to ask Klaus to be her date to the gala. She downed the remainder of wine in her glass and cleared her throat.

The small sound was enough to pull Klaus out of his musings about Caroline's life for the past five years. He studied Caroline's face and it seemed that she was nervous. Maybe she was worried about what would happen now that Layla was asleep and Kol had left. Klaus was determined not to push Caroline. "Let me help you get this garbage cleaned up and then I will head out. It's been a long week."

Caroline took a deep breath and reached out to grab Klaus' wrist as he went to pick up some discarded paper plates and napkins. "Um." Caroline nervously licked her lips. "I'm sure you already have a ticket or at least a plan to go. But I was wondering." Caroline took another deep breath to steady her nerves. Had she been looking at Klaus while she was talking, she would have noticed that he was hanging on every word she was saying, and practically holding his breath. "Would you have any interest in going with me to the gala?" The words tumbled out of Caroline's mouth quickly and with very little annunciation.

Klaus was a bit confused. He knew Caroline wanted to go slow, but he was pretty sure she just asked him to go with her to a very public gala with her. "Did you just ask me to be your date to the gala?"

"Yeah." Caroline said shyly. "As friends." She added.

Klaus chuckled softly. "Of course, Love." Even going as friends, Klaus was thrilled to be able to take Caroline to the gala. It would not only give him an opportunity to spend an entire night by her side, but also hopefully give him a chance to show her how things could be for them. Klaus noticed that Caroline still had her hand on his wrist, so he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss on it. "I would be honored to accompany you to the gala." Caroline could do nothing but smile.

They picked up the living room in a comfortable silence, both stealing glances when they thought the other one wasn't looking. Caroline was disappointed when Klaus got his things to leave, but she was still smiling because the night went well, and he had agreed to be her date for the gala. Even if it was under the pretense of going as friends. They walked to the door and before Caroline could get a word out, Klaus leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I really do enjoy spending time with you and Layla." Klaus offered Caroline a genuine smile.

Caroline blushed slightly. "Thank you for joining us. It really was the perfect evening."

Klaus opened the door and began to walk out into the hallway. "Good night, Caroline."

"Good night, Klaus." Caroline waited until she could no longer see Klaus, before shutting the door. It would be a long three weeks until the gala, but at least it gave Caroline time to find the perfect dress to match her perfect date.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I want to thank you all for all the love! This story has reached over 100 reviews! I feel so honored! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

The night of the gala was quickly approaching. Caroline hated having to tell Tyler that she would not be able to attend the gala with him. Luckily Kol had come through, a friend of his from work agreeing to be Tyler's date to the gala. It would probably be a slightly awkward blind date, but Caroline was just thankful that Tyler understood. It's not like they were officially dating or anything anyways. Once Caroline worked out the Tyler situation, she was able to focus on herself and her date. Caroline and Klaus had been texting each other frequently and even met for lunch a couple of days. Caroline promised to let Klaus know the color of her dress, once she had made her decision. She had already helped Klaus pick out his tux. He was just waiting on a tie color.

Caroline and Layla walked into the upscale dress shop the Saturday before the gala. "Ok, Lay. This is my last chance to pick out a dress. We need to find one." Layla nodded her head. She was looking forward to seeing her mommy all dressed up like a princess.

Rebekah and Katherine were already sifting through dresses. "Hey Care. Hi Layla." Bekah smiled as Layla ran into her aunt's waiting arms. "Are you going to help your mommy and Auntie Kat find dresses?"

Layla nodded enthusiastically. "I want mommy to look like a princess."

"Who's going to be watching Layla while we are all at the gala?" Katherine asked. "Kol's taking Bonnie."

"My mom is going to pick her up from school on Friday and bring her back to Mystic Falls for the weekend." Caroline held up a dress and Layla shook her head.

After a couple of hours of dress shopping, Katherine and Caroline finally found dresses. Caroline refused to text Klaus a picture of her dress, but she did let him know that he would need a blue tie.

Caroline woke up Saturday morning and shot a quick text to her mom to have Layla call her when she woke up. She knew it would be a busy day and she wanted to make time to talk to her daughter at some point. Rebekah had kicked Elijah out of the house they both still lived in, reserving it for the ladies to get ready together. Caroline would be meeting Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie at Bekah's. She showered, ate a quick breakfast and chatted with Layla for half an hour. She promised to send Layla a picture when she was all dressed up. Caroline noticed that she was running late, so she grabbed her dress bag, shoes and make-up and ran out the door to Rebekah's. Thankfully she wasn't the last one to arrive. Katherine sauntered in the door more than an hour late. The ladies had fun helping each other with their hair and make-up and jewelry choices.

Rebekah looked at the clock. "Okay, ladies. The limo should be picking the guys up at Nik's now. So we have only about twenty minutes to do any finishing touches."

The women all looked at each other, scrutinizing each other's appearances, until all the women were satisfied with the way each other looked. There was a knock at the door and Bonnie went to open it. A young woman was standing there, dressed to the nines. "Hi." She said sheepishly. "I'm Hayley. Kol told me to wait at this address for him?" She questioned, hoping Bonnie would have the answers.

"Kol sent you?" Bonnie looked at Hayley, unsure. "I guess you can come in." Bonnie ushered Hayley in. "Ladies, this is Hayley. Apparently Kol sent her." Bonnie tried to hide her concern and uncertainty.

Caroline thought for a moment and then it came to her. "_You're_ Hayley!" She exclaimed. All the women in the house looked at Caroline like she was crazy. Caroline just smiled. "Kol and I set Hayley up with Tyler for the gala." Caroline turned to Hayley and extended her hand. "I'm Caroline." Once the introductions were done, everyone was much more at ease.

The ladies continued with primping and small talk until another knock on the door. Klaus walked in and surveyed the women. "Come along, sweethearts. We have a gala to get to." The women filed out of the house into the awaiting limo. Klaus waited for Caroline and offered her his arm. "You look ravishing, love."

Caroline took his arm, blushing. "Thank you. You look quite dashing, yourself." Klaus sent her a wink and they entered the limo. Kol had taken the time to introduce Hayley and Tyler. The ride to the gala was filled with excited chatter and the occasional clink of champagne glasses.

Caroline looked around the lavishly decorated ball room in awe. Her left arm was still looped around Klaus', as she gawked at all the gorgeous dresses, handsome suits and amazing looking hors d'oeuvres. She turned to Klaus, who had been gazing at her, taking in her appearance and wonder. Caroline blushed and cleared her throat. "So, I technically have to do a little work. I need to grab some pictures for my article."

Klaus released her arm. "Do what you need to do, love. I have a few business associates I need to touch base with."

Caroline smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you Klaus." Caroline turned to walk away, but Klaus gently grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him.

"Save me a dance, Caroline." Klaus whispered as he kissed the back of her hand. Caroline was speechless as Klaus released her hand and walked off to a group of his associates.

Caroline tried a bunch of the hors d'oeuvres and sipped on champagne. She took mental notes about how delicious everything was, for her article. She snapped pictures of the decorations, people dancing and people enjoying the food. Caroline looked around and noticed Bonnie and Kol standing off to the side. Kol was eating and probably telling some crazy story. Bonnie was laughing and trying not to choke on her champagne. Elijah was engaged in a serious conversation with a bunch of men. Katherine was nearby talking with some people from the magazine and sending flirty glances at Elijah, which kept making him blush. Stefan and Rebekah were dancing gracefully, like they had been trained ballroom dancers. Elena and Damon were also out on the dance floor, but they were more holding each other while swaying than actually dancing. Caroline saw Tyler and Hayley sitting at a table and they seemed to be deep in conversation. It made her smile to see all her friends and family enjoying each other's company. Her smile faltered when she finally located Klaus.

Klaus hated having to leave Caroline's side, but she had work to do and so did he. He had also spent a lot of time reminding himself that they were there as friends. And friends don't hover. Even as he spoke to his employees and acquaintances, he always watched Caroline. He enjoyed watching her pure awe of this gathering. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she saw something pleasing. He adored how she smiled after trying some of the food and after her first sip of the champagne. Klaus had been so absorbed in watching Caroline that he had failed to notice the addition of a couple to the current group of associates he was speaking with. That is, until a familiar hand was placed on his bicep to pull his attention back to the group. When Klaus turned to see the owner of the hand that was on his arm, he was met with the fiery eyes of Genevieve. "Klaus, I was hoping we would run into each other tonight." She purred.

Klaus shook her hand off and just rolled his eyes. "Genevieve, who is the lucky man that accompanied you tonight?" Klaus had not thought of the fact that he would have to deal with Genevieve tonight.

"This is Tony. He is a lawyer with the company." Genevieve had really hoped that she could make Klaus jealous.

"Ah yes. Good Evening, Tony." Klaus shook Tony's hand, but his eyes were scanning the crowd. He had lost sight of Caroline and he needed her to know that he didn't know Genevieve would be here and more over that he didn't want her to be here. Klaus caught sight of Caroline and saw the hint of worry in her eyes as her gaze moved to Genevieve, who was standing far too close to Klaus at the moment. "Excuse me, gentlemen, Genevieve. I see a beautiful woman who promised me a dance and I intend to collect." Klaus walked away from the group as the men encouraged him and Genevieve pouted.

Caroline remained still after she had caught Klaus' gaze. She didn't like seeing Genevieve stand so close to Klaus and worried that maybe what Genevieve had said was true. Caroline figured her smartest choice would be to stay where Klaus could find her. This way, if Caroline was the woman he wanted to be with, he knew where she was. Moments later, Klaus came up behind Caroline and removed the champagne flute from her hand. The movement startled Caroline and she gasped. Turning around to see Klaus, Caroline lightly smacked him on the arm. "Seriously? Klaus, you scared me!" She cried out.

Klaus chuckled. "My apologies, love. That was not my intention."

"What was your intention?" Caroline asked, coyly.

"My intention was to ask you for a dance. You are far too beautiful to stand by the wayside and watch." Klaus offered Caroline his hand. Caroline couldn't hold back her smile as Klaus led her onto the dance floor.

Caroline tried not to get her hopes up, knowing they were here as friends and Genevieve could and would offer Klaus more. Caroline figured that Klaus would follow through with the one dance he requested and disappear for the rest of the night. She was shocked when one dance turned into two, which turned into three. By the time their fourth dance was finishing up, Caroline was getting tired. "Do you mind if we take a break?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Of course not, love." Klaus helped Caroline to a nearby table. "I'll grab us some drinks." Klaus left in search of a waiter. He procured two glasses of champagne and made his way back to Caroline. He stopped when he felt a woman's hand glide across his lower back. Klaus knew that there was only one woman who felt confident enough to touch him in such a way in public. He quickly turned around and put space in between himself and Genevieve. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"You." Genevieve stepped towards Klaus. "I want you. Please come back to me." She pleaded.

"No." Klaus didn't even hesitate.

"Why? Do you really think that _Caroline_ could ever make you feel the way I did? The way I can?"

Klaus just shook his head. "Genevieve, it's over. I don't want to do anything that will jeopardize my chance with Caroline. Please understand that I have finally grown up. I am ready to be the man Caroline needs." Klaus turned back towards Caroline and walked away from a devastated Genevieve.

Klaus set a champagne glass down on the table in front of Caroline as he sat himself in the chair next to her. "Thank you." Klaus nodded, still irritated by Genevieve's presence. "And thank you for the dances."

"You are most welcome for the dances." Klaus replied. "I rather enjoyed them, myself." A smile made its way onto Klaus' face. He realized that no matter how he felt about other people, Caroline put him at ease, calmed him down and made him happy.

"What did Genevieve want?' Caroline blurted out, immediately regretting the question when she saw the look on Klaus' face.

"You saw that?" Caroline nodded. Klaus sighed. He had to be honest with Caroline. It was the only way to win her heart. "She wanted to get back together with me. But I left her disappointed."

Caroline was confused. "You're not getting back together with her?" Caroline knew her insecurities were showing, but she needed the truth from Klaus.

"Never." Klaus put his champagne glass down and picked up Caroline's hand. "I am only interested in you, Caroline. Only you." Klaus gave Caroline's hand a quick kiss. Caroline was stunned into silence by Klaus' words and the intensity in his eyes. They sat there staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes, until Klaus began to lean in towards Caroline. Picking up on Klaus' actions, Caroline met him halfway. Klaus' hand moved to Caroline's cheek and he guided her face. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss full of promise and adoration. The remainder of the gala was a blur for both Klaus and Caroline. They never left each other's side and spent their time either on the dance floor or casually talking with other guests. When they were close enough, they were either holding hands, had their arms linked or Klaus had his hand protectively on Caroline's lower back. If they were not standing close enough to touch, they exchanged heated glances. When they finally separated for the night, they had reached the conclusion that their passionate kiss was the beginning of their romantic relationship. They parted ways with plans to go out on a real first date.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** I'm so sorry for posting this about a week late! The past two weeks have been busy and have left me little time to write. Even now, I am not 100% thrilled with the way this chapter turned out. Hopefully you will still enjoy it. I didn't get a second chance to review it, so I deeply apologize for any grammatical errors. Thank you for all your continued support in this story! :) Happy reading!

Also, I own nothing...

Caroline was running around the apartment like a chicken with it's head cut off. She was wearing a camisole and the skirt she had worn to work, only one earring in and her hair was in a messy bun. "Layla, did you finish that project for school?" Without taking a breath or giving Layla a chance to answer, Caroline continued running around the apartment, shouting orders at Kol. "Dinner is in the fridge. You just need to heat it up. Only one hour of tv for Lay. She wants you to read her library book tonight. It's in her back pack. And-"

"Care." Kol placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her frantic movements and her rambling. "Calm down."

Caroline blinked at Kol. "I can't calm down."

Kol smiled. "I know you are nervous about your date with my brother tonight. But I am more than capable of babysitting Layla. I have only been helping you raise her for, oh, the past five years."

Caroline took a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry, Kol." Caroline looked at Layla, who was playing quietly with her doll house. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready."

Kol nodded and pushed Caroline in the direction of her bedroom. "Lay, your mama is a bit crazy!" Kol said as he sat on the floor next to Layla.

Layla laughed. "Yeah, she is. But I still love her."

"Me too, Lay." Kol smiled. He had thought about inviting Bonnie over to watch Layla with him, but he decided that he hadn't spent that much one-on-one time with Layla lately. He wanted to just hang with his favorite little girl and call his girlfriend to come over after Layla went to bed.

Kol continued to play with Layla, until there was a knock at the door. "Oooh, you think that's Klaus?" Layla jumped up off the floor.

"Probably. Let's go see." Kol walked Layla to the door and opened it up to reveal his older brother, dressed sharply in a dark grey suit. "Looking good, Nik." Kol greeted.

Klaus smiled as Layla, as he walked in. "Hello, my dear. How are you tonight?"

Layla hugged Klaus. "I'm good. Mommy's getting ready. She's being crazy and driving Uncle Kol nuts!"

Kol smirked and Klaus just shook his head. He was nervous, too. He just was able to hide it better than Caroline could. "Well, then it is a good thing I will be taking her out of your hair soon." Klaus sat down on the couch and listened to Layla talk about school and her project, when Caroline finally emerged from her bedroom. She was wearing a navy blue dress that flared out at her hips and had a v neck that showed just enough cleavage to be enticing. "Caroline." Klaus whispered as he stood up to greet her.

"Hi Klaus." Caroline gave a shy smile.

"Shall we?" Klaus gestured to the door and Caroline nodded.

"Bye Layla. Be good, love you!" Caroline gave her daughter a hug and a kiss.

"Love you too, mama." Layla replied. Layla and Kol waved goodbye as Klaus led Caroline out of her apartment.

Caroline and Klaus walked to the restaurant, with their arms linked and conversed about their days. There was something so comfortable and relaxing about it. By the time they were seated at the restaurant, all their nervous had melted away. The conversation flowed easily, and Caroline was stuck by how incredible this situation was. About 6 months ago, she wouldn't have imagined herself on a date, with a man she was falling head over heels for. She wouldn't have imagined that her family would have grown to include so many friends from the past. In this moment, sitting at a table, on a date with Klaus, Caroline realized her life was amazing. She knew it wasn't all due to Klaus, but he was a large part of it. A bright smile spread on her face.

"What are you thinking about that has you smiling so wonderfully?" Klaus asked, while gentling rubbing her hand to bring her back from her thoughts.

"All the wonderful things in my life. Layla, you, your family. Stefan and Damon, my mom." Klaus smiled when his name was mentioned, after only her daughter. "I just have so much to be happy about."

"I'm glad that I am included in the things that make you happy, Love. If being happy puts a smile like that on your face, then I will forever do what makes you happy." And Klaus genuinely meant it. He would do anything to make Caroline happy.

Caroline was momentarily speechless after Klaus' declaration. She noticed how honest his eyes were. After a brief pause, she smiled and chuckled. "You might want to take that back someday. I can get quite demanding." Caroline sent Klaus a little wink, so he knew she was teasing,

"I can handle demanding. Have you met my sister?" Klaus continued the teasing. He could tell what he said made an impact on Caroline and joking seemed to be her way to not freak out about it. They spent the rest of dinner completely lost in each other. Not paying attention to the lingering looks Klaus was receiving from some of the women at the restaurant or the lustful gazes that Caroline was getting from some of the men. They were happy just being with each other.

Klaus turned to Caroline as they exited the restaurant. "Would you like to continue our date or call it a night?" It was a rather chilly night and Klaus could tell that Caroline was tired.

"I'd love to continue our date, but I am freezing and a week's worth of work has me tired." Caroline looked sad at the thought of calling it a night, though.

"How about coffee? We can go to the café a block away from your apartment?" Caroline nodded at Klaus' suggestion and she let him lead her there. After getting their drinks, they sat cuddled together on a brown leather couch just talking.

Caroline looked up at Klaus with adoration and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Thank you." Klaus looked intrigued. "Thank you for pursuing me. Even when things didn't go the way I would have imagined them, and even with the minor bumps in the road," They both chuckled, thinking of Genevieve. "I'm thankful that we are here. I don't know if I would have ever been comfortable being with another man, until you. So thank you."

Klaus gently placed a sweet kiss on Caroline's lips. "You are welcome. Thank you for letting me in." They spent the next hour sitting in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Finally they made their way back to Caroline's apartment. They parted ways, after Kol opened the door to find them in the middle of a make-out session in the hallway. Caroline refused to give Kol any details aside from assuring him that she and Klaus were official and that she was going to bed.

It had been one whole day since her date with Klaus and Caroline was still on cloud nine. They hadn't actually seen each other yesterday, but they did text all day and Caroline was ok with that. She was in a good mood this morning. She was going to be dress shopping with Kat and Layla was invited to come with them. They ate a quick breakfast and said good bye to Kol, who was just rolling out of bed. They met up with Bekah as they began their walk to the bridal shop. "Who else is going to be there?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. I never asked Kat." Caroline said thoughtfully. She really hoped that Katherine didn't have Tatia in her wedding. It would be incredibly awkward. Caroline had successfully avoided her daughter's kindergarten teacher since Tatia and Klaus broke up. Especially now that she was dating Klaus, it would be weird.

"I hope that" Rebekah paused seeing Layla's smiling face. "We get along with all the bridesmaids." Rebekah said, unsure.

Caroline looked over Layla's head and mouthed "Tatia?" Bekah made a gagging face and nodded. At least they were on the same page. Caroline's phone beeped, signaling a text. Caroline smiled seeing it was from Klaus.

**From: Klaus**

**Hello, love. What's on your agenda today? Perhaps you and Layla could join me for dinner?**

**From: Caroline**

**Hey Klaus. We are dress shopping with Kat. We are free for dinner. Meet at your place?**

Caroline typed out her response as they finally made it to the bridal shop. Layla was in awe of how beautiful it was. Katherine had asked Caroline if Layla would want to be in the wedding, as a flower girl, but Caroline hadn't broken the news to Layla yet. She figured Katherine would want to do that. Caroline's phone beeped again, as Caroline noticed a familiar face. "Anna?" Caroline called to the young woman who was Katherine's PA.

"Hi, Caroline!" Anna said. "Katherine is running a bit late. The others are over here." Anna guided the two women and Layla to a group of chairs, occupied by Elena and Tatia.

Caroline and Rebekah shared a look, but Layla's face lit up. "Miss. Petrova!" Layla ran over to give her teacher a big hug.

Caroline took the moment to check her phone again.

**From: Klaus**

**Enjoy the shopping, love. Tell my sister I say hi. Come to my place any time after 3. I need to finish up some work.**

**From: Caroline**

**OMG, Tatia is here. I hope you have wine. I will need some. See you soon. :)**

Caroline finished up typing her response to Klaus as she listened in on her daughter and Tatia.

Tatia looked up smiling at her student, but her smile fell upon seeing Caroline and Rebekah standing there. "Hello, Layla. What brings you here today?" She asked, praying that it wasn't for her cousin.

"Auntie Kat's getting married. And she's gonna find a real pretty dress here." Layla said.

Tatia's smile faltered, feeling just as awkward as Caroline and Rebekah. "Wonderful."

The awkwardness was broken up by Katherine's arrival. "I've arrived, ladies. Let's find me a dress."

Katherine led the ladies to the area where all the dresses were. Caroline was a bit sad thinking of her own wedding and how she didn't get to shop for a dress. But then she thought of Klaus and wondered if she might actually have the chance to do it again. Once Kat had found about ten dresses, she turned to the ladies. "While you wait for me to try these on, why don't you ladies go look at the bridesmaid dresses. And Layla?" The young girl looked up at Katherine. "Maybe your mom and you can look for a flower girl dress for you." Layla's eyes grew twice their usual size. "Would you like to be my flower girl?"

Layla nodded vigorously and began squealing. "I get to be in the wedding with you, mommy!"

Caroline laughed and walked her daughter over to see the flower girl dresses. Rebekah felt too uncomfortable looking for bridesmaid dresses with Tatia, so she opted to venture off with Caroline and Layla. After setting aside a few bridesmaid dresses and two flower girl dresses, Caroline, Layla, Bekah, Elena, Tatia and Anna sat on the couches, waiting for Katherine.

"I found my dress." Katherine's voice came floating out of the dressing room as she strutted over to the ladies. She was wearing a gorgeous silk mermaid style gown, with a sweetheart neckline and deep v in the front. It was sexy, but still elegant and classy.

"It's perfect." Elena murmured. Rebekah and Caroline nodded along, speechless at how incredible Kat looked.

"You look great." Tatia said, still a little jealous that her cousin was getting married and she was now single.

"Wow." Layla walked up to Katherine and lightly touched the dress. "You're like prettier than a princess, Auntie Kat."

Katherine stood there, smugly. "Thank you." She smiled genuinely. "Now I need to see what dresses you all picked out. Remember, you will be in red."

The dress that the bridesmaids all agreed on a red halter, chiffon dress with an empire waist and a slit up the side. Katherine felt that the dress fit along with her theme of elegant sexy.

Layla was up next and she came out in a gorgeous white gown, that mimicked Katherine's dress, but with much more innocence. The straps were thicker and it had only a slight sweetheart neckline. Layla's dress also had beading on the bodice of the dress and flared out like the mermaid style of Kat's gown. Katherine clapped her hands and smiled. It's perfect. We all have our dresses. Let's go make purchases and get lunch." Katherine led the ladies out of the store, excited that her dream wedding was becoming more of a reality each minute.


End file.
